Sam Winchester and the Seven Deans 3
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Nine, nine, nine, NINE! The Deans are back, and the next Dean is something completely different than anything they've ever seen. Sequel to "Sam Winchester and the Seven Deans 2"
1. A Single Rose

-Back in the saddle, babies!-

**Sam Winchester and the Seven Deans 3: Nine, Nine, Nine, NINE!**

1

**A Single Rose**

Well, well, hello, my dear readers! It's so lovely to see you all again. How are you, my darlings? It's funny seeing you here; I've got loads to tell you! A lot more has happened since Deanne first appeared, since the shapeshifter and the parties. And of course, since little Sarah.

It's been roughly a year since then, hasn't it? Oh, how time does fly. Have Kat and Dean stayed together this whole time?

HA!

Oh, oh that's a good one. You have _met_ Dean Winchester, haven't you? No, no they've broken up. Four times in fact.

But first, before we get into all that, we should start at the point that got the first break-up ball rolling. When Sam nearly killed his brother.

"You don't know me," Sam sneered. "You never did, and you never will."

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back."

Gone.

Every emotion inside him had a different reaction to what was happening.

_Fine, leave! _Grumpy hissed. _You ungrateful little shit! After everything,_ EVERYTHING_ I've done for you?_

_Pshh, well that's a weight off my shoulders,_ Smartass snorted. _Who needs him?_

_God, we can't tell Kat. Can't tell her. She'll kill him,_ Deanne groaned.

_Get up, get up quick! What if he comes back and finishes? Oh, God, get up!_ Paranoia bellowed.

_He chose her. He chose her over us. What did we do wrong? What did we do?_ Sweetie asked softly.

_Sammy, come back. Please. Don't leave, please… Don't leave me,_ Cry-Baby sobbed. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

_Kat,_ Happy moaned. _Kat, I need you…_

Then a soft, very soft, chilling hiss in the back of his mind said: _Kill him, rip him apart! Makin him bleed, make him beg, make him cry!_

"What the hell happened to you?" Kat exclaimed when he managed to make it home.

"Ruby," he said gruffly. "She kicked my ass." She looked around.

"Where's Sam?" He glanced over her shoulder at Bobby.

"He, uh, he went to find her."

Now, dear readers, you and I both know good and well that Kat isn't stupid. And she doesn't appreciate being lied to. So after a few weeks of Dean –and Sam eventually- dodging questions, lying to her and sneaking around, she confronted him.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What?" Dean blanched. "Hell no! Why would I do that?"

"Why else would you be sneaking around like a fifteen year-old? Or how about lying to me all the time?" She challenged.

"When did I lie to you?"

"You want the list chronologically or alphabetically?" Dean said nothing. "You've been acting weird since you and Sam killed Ruby. Now what's going on?"

"Nothin' you need to worry about," he grumbled. She stalked toward him, touching his cheek.

"Dean, please. Just tell me what's wrong/"

"Nothing's wrong."

THWAK!

Dean held his reddened cheek, jumping back, eyes wide.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong or…or I walk."

They stared at each other for the longest time. Dean's heart wrenched violently before he answered.

"Fine," he whispered.

"Fine?" She growled. She barked a laugh, shaking her head and grabbing her bag. She shouldered past him, yanking the door open and slamming it behind her so hard the clock fell off the wall and shattered.

Dean bowed his head, knowing it was probably for the best.

But there's a funny little thing called fate, dear readers. And chemistry, chemistry plays a very big part in all this. Dean and Kat are simply drawn to each other, and the theory proves itself time and time again, even when they've moved states and counties and it's totally random. Or maybe God, who knows?

"That for here or to go, hon?" The waitress behind the counter asked.

"To go," he replied. He was buying for two again. After that fiasco with going to the future he'd come to his senses and gotten his little brother back. Everything was almost normal again. He sighed.

"Double plain with jalapeños!" The woman called, setting a bag on the counter.

Dean stared at it. _No way…_

There she was. She'd cut her hair, but it was her. Her long legs were clad in a simple pair of jeans, black tank top like a glove. And that smile. Dean's heart beat a little faster.

"Thanks," she smiled, turning toward the door, toward him. She froze.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hey." Silence, awful silence. Go ahead and laugh, dears, I am.

"How've you been?" She offered.

"Good, good," he nodded. "You?"

"Good."

More awkward silence. Kat cleared her throat, wringing her hands. Dean was staring at the floor.

"I miss you."

She did a double take. Had she heard him right? By God, she did. "Y…You do?" He nodded, still not meeting her gaze.

She dropped the bag back on the counter and jumped on him, kissing him heatedly. Dean held her, cradling her face. He truly did miss her, and he couldn't believe he'd admitted it either. Had to be the lack of sleep.

Yeah right.

"Look, Kitty, there's…there's just some things you don't need to know, okay? Please trust me," he said softly.

"Alright," she submitted. "Okay, Dean. I won't ask." He stared at her. "Okay, much. Much, I won't ask much."

They smiled.

Well, that was break-up and make-up number one. Number two was over something much dumber than the first. Money.

"Dean, seriously, a couple nights at a Holiday Inn won't bankrupt me. Hell, the Hilton wouldn't." She chuckled.

"I said no, Kitty," Dean growled, loading his .45 and continuing on with the weapon's maintenance.

"Why?" She snorted. He didn't answer. "Ohh, I get it. You're the 'man' is that it? You're supposed to be bringing home the bacon." She said sternly. He glanced back at her, lips pursed in agitation. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're so damn stubborn-"

"_I'm_ stubborn?" He bellowed, spinning around. "Like you're not!"

"You're more stubborn than I am!" She exclaimed.

"Are not!"

"Are too!" Dean flexed his jaw, eyes hard.

"I'm not arguing with you. The answer's no; end of story," he said firmly. Kat scoffed, putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh, really?" She challenged. "Just like that, huh?"

"Yeah." His back was to her again.

"Because you said so?"

"That's the idea."

"Oh, well then _Master_, let me get on cleaning the tapestries and then maybe shine your shoes again? Oh, can I, _sir_?" I live for the privilege." She curtsied mockingly. Such a smart aleck, isn't she?

"Don't be such a child," he grumbled.

"Now I'm a child? What the hell does that make you?" She yelled, fists clenched. Dean took a breath and looked at her, nostrils flared.

"Look, I'm sorry if this hovel isn't good enough for you, princess, but you can always leave."

"_Princess_?" She spat. "Ugh! You are a piece of work, you know that?"

"Like I said, you don't like it, you can leave."

Naturally, she did. Kat and Dean are very much alike in their hard-headed ways.

Sam was exasperated when Dean told him he and Kat broke up again, and why.

He and Castiel conspired a plan, one where they literally shoved them into the same room and left Castiel to block the door. A month apart was enough for them to (hopefully) come to their senses.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean growled.

"Sam told me to."

"Sam, I'm gonna hit you," Kat said, well, promised.

"You guys are being stupid," Sam said. "So you're gonna stay here and talk this out and you aren't leaving until you do."

It didn't take long for them to be on each other again. Redundant, eh?

"What are they doing?" Castiel asked, head cocked to the side. Sam grabbed him by the collar, averting his own eyes.

"Playing Scrabble!" Kat called over her shoulder. She and Dean giggled.

"What's-?"

"Don't worry about it."

Now, the third time wasn't the charm. In fact it was downright mean. Dean was trying to protect both her and himself, but he didn't need to behave that way.

"Dean, please, talk to me!" She begged.

"I said no," he growled.

"Dean, I'm just trying to help-"

"Get out," he hissed, clenching the card table so tightly in his fingers were white.

"What?" She blanched. He flipped the table over, turning on her, face red, teeth bared in a snarl. He looked like a beast from a fairytale; a monster.

"GET OUT!"

Kat didn't know about Ellen and Jo's death. She didn't know that Dean felt responsible for it. She didn't know the strain of being Michael's vessel was, or that Sam was Lucifer's. She didn't know that he was angry and frustrated to the point of bursting. And he was scared. He was scared at the prospects of her suffering the same fate as everyone else he'd cared about. She didn't know a damn thing about it, and that's what Dean wanted.

She took off, scared. He hated himself for it, loathed himself for making her run like that.

He threw the whiskey bottle he was holding when she was gone, cursing loudly. He ran his hands through his hair, loathing anything and everything about himself.

So what does an angsty, heart-broken, self-hating Dean Winchester do? He drinks. A lot.

He wandered the city streets, blind. Well, a drunken blind. He tool another long swig, stumbling into a bench.

"Sorry, Miss," he slurred, then broke into a fit of giggles.

He was in a much more up-scale neighborhood that he'd started out in, though he hardly noticed. The people in Armani suits and Porches definitely did.

He paused in front of a restaurant that was so expensive he couldn't afford to step inside.

But, through the large window he saw a familiar mop of curls. And across from her, some tool in a tie.

"Who the hell is that?" He hiccupped he didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Kat, meanwhile, was trying desperately mot to fall asleep.

Bryan Johnson was his name. He sold insurance, drove an eco-friendly car, hated rock 'n' roll, leather, and meat. Absolutely, positively in every way not Dean. But good God he was so _boring_. He was chattering away about how _riveting_ the insurance business is when she heard a very boisterous voice say: "Hell no, I don't got a jacket! Do _you_ have a jacket?"

"Oh God," she breathed, ducking behind her menu.

"I'll just be a second, slick, hold your horses." She sunk deep into her chair.

_Don't see me, don't see me…_

"Hi, Kitty,"

She shut her eyes, sighing. "Hello, Dean."

"Who the hell are you?" Bryan snapped.

Dean ignored him, leaning over the table, grinning stupidly at her. "You look very- What the hell are you eating?" He grimaced, poking at the little bits of what he assumed was food on her plate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Just sayin' hi," he said, still smiling sweetly. She couldn't help but think it was adorable, and that made her mad.

"Leave," she urged. "You're making a scene."

"NO I'M NOT!" He boasted, grinning broadly.

"Shh!" She hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered, giggling. She smiled a little. She missed those eyes…

"Can I help you?" Bryan spat. Dean swung his head, facing him.

"Ew," he remarked before turning back to Kat. "What the hell are with this ugly SOB for?"

"Excuse me-"

"What's your name?" Dean interrupted.

"Uh, Bryan, why?"

"Boring Bryan," Dean giggled. "Well Boring Bryan, I got somefin to say to you.

"You see that coat? She _hates_ that coat. Makes her all itchy. And she doesn't like those shoes either. She's already clumsy, and those don't help. And they hurt her feet.

"She doesn't like that dress, even though it matches her eyes and she looks _really_ friggin' gorgeous in it. She doesn't like getting dressed up because that means she has to wear that necklace . Her dad gave her that for her eighteenth birthday and she doesn't want to hurt it, 'cause she's kinda clumsy, remember?

"Ritzy places like this make her feel icky. This is the last place anyone should take her. She'd be better off at the diner down the street where she could eat some real food.

"So, here's what's gonna happen, Boring Bryan. I'm gonna kick you ass. Then I'm gonna carry her outta here and take her to the diner down the street and get'er a burger. I'm gonna sober up and if she's merciful enough to forgive a stupid asshole like me we're gonna go to her place and have some _awesome_ sex."

Kat was frozen where she sat, astounded, unable to take her eyes off him. She didn't know Dean paid that much attention to her.

"Now, wait jut a minute, dick-"

Kat winced. _Here we go…_

WHAM!

Boring Bryan fell to the ground, out cold in just one hit. Dean grinned, satisfied.

"Told ya."

He pulled Kat's chair out and lifted her into his arms.

"Dean!" She exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Your feet hurt," he stated, voice genuine. She smiled a little. They stepped outside, leaving the gawking onlookers behind.

Dean tugged off her shoes and tossed them into the nearest trashcan, still supporting her with one arm. Kat grinned, leaning her head against his chest. She missed him. She hated herself for it, but she missed him.

True to his slurred, drunken word, he carried her to the diner, plopping her down in a booth.

They were eating a little while later, laughing and joking while Dean sobered up. He reached across the table, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm so sorry. I…I just want you to be safe. But I'll never do something like that to you again. I promise." Kat's brows rose.

"Why?" She ased.

"Because I never want to hurt you like that. I don't want you to be afraid of me. Please…forgive me?" She grabbed his collar, yanking him to her and kissing him.

"I forgive you."

And, as Dean foretold, awesome sex was had.

Now, there was one more break-up, dearies. But it was not Dean who called it off or caused it. It was all Kat. And after you hear what she said you just might want to hurt her.

-Very long, I know, but I hoped you liked it! Please review and more soon!-


	2. Bonjour!

2

**Bonjour!**

_**Sunday**_

What was this awful fight? Well, as I said before, Kat isn't stupid. She's as stubborn, if not more so, than Dean. And she doesn't appreciate being lied to.

Now, you're saying "But she said she was okay with it!" and I did. And she was. Keyword _was_. But she could see Dean falling apart; felt him cracking under a strain she didn't know about. She felt the pent up anger. Those suppressed tears, the submissive frustration. If he didn't let it out soon he was going to explode.

"Dean," she said, worried, "what's wrong?" He shook his head, tossing his button down shirt to the side and peeling off his T-shirt. "Don't shake your head; I know something's wrong with you. I can tell when I kiss you, remember?"

"I'm just tired," he said softly.

"No, Dean, you're not." She stood, walking to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Please, just tell me what's wrong." He shrugged out of her grip, staying quiet. She looked at his back, at the dark bruises and pale scars on his smooth skin. She half expected to see the weight of the world right there. But it was just skin. He pulled another shirt on, snapping her out of her daze. He turned to her.

"Kitty, please, just leave it alone."

"No!" She barked. He sighed, pushing past her. "Dammit, Dean, talk to me!"

"No." He wasn't yelling. His tone wasn't even stern. In fact, he sounded weary. For reasons she wasn't sure of, this made her even angrier.

"Why? Why won't you talk to me?" She demanded. Dean sighed and turned, showing signs of agitation.

"Because it's none of your business," he snapped, knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"None of my business? None- Dean, you _are_ my business! I'm worried about you!"

"Don't be," he said quietly, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're just great."

"Don't push this," he warned, an edge of begging that she didn't hear in his voice.

"You- I- UGH! Why do you do this? Why can't you just tell me?"

"You don't need to know!" He snapped.

"Dean, I'm a big girl; I think I can handle this."

"No," he said, laughing ruefully. "No, you can't. Just _drop it_."

"Why? Because you said so?" She growled, seething.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Because I said so. Now, go to bed." She folded her arms, glaring at him. She shook her head, smirking.

"If this is how your dad acted it's no wonder Sam hated him."

She might as well have hit him. She saw the comment hit him like a stab to the heart. She didn't care. Now when she was this angry. No, no she didn't care. After months of lies, frustration and confusion she was done being nice.

Her words, however, were added to the load Dean was carrying, making it that much more unbearable.

He said nothing, just nodded at the floor. If she would've looking into his eyes she would be apologized then and there. But she didn't. She snatcher her bag from the dresser and headed for the door, grabbing her car keys.

"I'm not taking orders from you," she said, still going for the throat. "I think you've done enough of that for the both of us." Dean winced a little. "Goodbye, Dean." The second she shut the door Dean looked after her, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, disgusted.

He didn't tell Sam what she'd said. He bottled it up, locked it away.

Then Valentines Day came just after he'd watched his brother die again and had a talk with Michael, knowing that his mother would still die and he'd changed nothing. But this brought Famine, Sam drinking blood again, Castiel's White Castle addiction, and his empty soul.

Now, here he was, standing outside of Bobby's, leaning against the Impala, whiskey bottle in hand, worn, pushed, nearly broken.

"Please, I need some help. Please, I…I can't…"

Now, you must understand, dear readers, that Kat wanted to hang herself for what she'd said since she got in her car that night.

"God, what did I do?" She'd groaned. She knew it would hurt him. She knew how it would tear him up inside. She felt so horrible. And rightfully so. But we still love her, don't we?

Which is why she waited a few weeks to try and find him.

"He's out back," Bobby said solemnly. She nodded, not bothering to ask where Sam or Castiel was.

"…I can't…" She heard his strangled voice choke. A second later he knocked the whiskey bottle from the hood onto the gravel, making it shatter. He put his face in his hands, crying. Her heart bearly broke then and there. She hated that sound, that awful, _horrible_ sound of his sobs. She would do whatever it took to make those sounds stop. And it was no different now.

She slowly walked toward him, her hand finally coming to a rest on his shoulder.

He jumped and spun around, cheeks wet. It took about a second before he wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her hair.

"Dean! Dean, what's wrong? What's the matter, baby?" She asked, holding him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, baby, I didn't mean it." He shook his head.

"No, no," he croaked. She shut her eyes, stroking his hair.

"Then what's wrong? What's wrong, baby?" He shook his head again. She sighed, exasperated.

She lifted his chin, kissing him softly.

Something very odd, well, more odd than usual when she kissed someone, happened then.

She saw flashes, like a movie in fast-forward. Castiel stuffing his dace, Sam's mouth covered in blood, demons bleeding from their hosts' mouths as they seeped into the floor, a horrible, frail, disgusting old man in a power chair laughing, hissing:

"_You're not hungry, Dean, because inside…you're already dead._"

_Dead, empty…nothing, I'm nothing…_ She could hear his thoughts.

She gasped, breaking away from him, looking into his swimming eyes.

_The hell_? She shook her head, holding him again. "Okay, okay, baby, it's okay. You're _not_ empty, you hear me?"

"H-How-?" He trembled.

I have no idea," she said. "Now please, just come here baby. Shh, it's okay. It's okay, dean. Hush, hush, it's alright, baby." She kissed his cheek and his neck, cradling him as close as she could get him. He fell to his knees. "Whoa, whoa, honey, honey," She knelt down in front of him, kissing his forehead. "Shh, it's okay." She missed him so much, but this was the last way she wanted to see him. Broken, crying, shaking.

"Kitty," he breathed.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here, Dean. Shh…" She kissed him again, but this time it was pure agony. That's what his soul felt like right now. Raw, worn, shattered. God, it hurt.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Dean, when was the last time you slept?"

"I…I don't know, I-I don't know," he shook his head, sobbing.

"Shh, okay, okay, it's alright." She stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes, bloodshot with dark circles holding them, making the bright green stand out even more amongst the water.

"You need sleep, okay? Come on, honey." She took his hand, opening the door to the Impala. She crawled into the back seat, taking him with her.

His head was on her chest, tears that were long overdue seeping into her shirt.

"Shh, sleep. Just sleep, baby."

She caressed the side of his face, soothing him. What happened before didn't matter. He needed her right now, because it looked like there was no one else to be. Despite how cold it was they stayed warm, wrapped in each other's arms.

Dean finally did sleep, his face a shadow of peace.

She even dozed herself after wracking her brain for hours on end as to what could be upsetting him.

She was woken up the next morning by someone tapping on the car window.

"Kitty…Kitty…" Louder tapping. "Ki-itty!"

"Ugh," she groaned, opening her eyes. "Smartass, go away…" Her eyes flew open at the realization of what she'd just said. She looked up at the man grinning in the window, surrounded by others with the same face. "Oh God, not again."

-They're ba-ack!-


	3. The Curse

3

**The Curse**

**_Sunday_**

"Oh God, not again."

Ohh yes again.

Kat held up her finger as a gesture for Smartass to hang on a second.

"Leave them alone," Sweetie said softly, tugging him away. "They had a hard night."

Kat looked down at Dean, who was still asleep, looking peaceful. She hated to break it, but he'd want to see this. "Dean," she whispered, kissing his ear. "Dean, wake up."

"Mmn, what's wrong?" He asked sleepily, squinting. Kat smiled meekly.

"Um, we have company."

"Tell Cas to stop being weird and go back inside," he groaned. Kat pursed her lips, glancing up at the other Deans before she answered.

"Uh, it's not Cas, it's-"

"I'm not touching yo-ou."

"Smartass," Grumpy barked. "I swear to God, I'll tear your freakin' finger off."

Dean's eyes flew open, just as hers had and groaned. "Please, for the love of God, tell me I'm dreaming." She smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, you're not." He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment before looking at his counterparts through the window. "We'll be out in a minute, go inside and try not to scare the crap outta Bobby, alright?"

"Can do!" Smartass called, turning away. Kat peeked through the window at their receding backs. She knew each one of them simply by that.

Smartass swaggered when he walked, elbowing a rigid Grumpy and receiving a hard shove in the opposite direction when he did.

She saw Cry-Baby's slumped shoulders and Sweetie's caring arm around them, smiling gently while he talked to him. Deanne tossed her hair, no mystery there. Happy had his strut that drove her crazy just _looking_ at him. Damn that Winchester sex appeal… Paranoia was his usual jumpy, jittery, hunched self, babbling the most obscure and deadly things that could happen in the time it took to walk from the Impala to Bobby's front door.

"Maybe if we stay here they'll go away," Dean suggested, eyes still clenched shut. She smiled, stroking his hair again.

"I don't think it works that way. We leave them alone for too long and Bobby's gonna start shooting." He looked at her, smiling a little.

They didn't say anything. They just looked at each other. In that, each apology was spoken and understood, forgiveness was handed out and accepted. He kissed her softly just to seal the deal.

"I'm hungry," he said. She grinned.

"When are you not hungry?" She giggled. He sat up, getting out of the Impala. Kat followed suit, shivering a little at the chill now present of his sudden absence.

"DEAN!" Bobby bellowed. Dean winced.

"That's my cue."

* * *

"Kitty!" Smartass grinned, scooping her into a hug.

"Hi, Smartass," she grinned, patting his back.

"C'mere, you."

"Happy, don't-"

Far too late for that. His lips moved slowly, arms holding her firmly. Her knees gave out in seconds, breath gone in less than that. He let her go, almost dropping her when she couldn't support herself.

"I'm good," she sighed. "I'm alright."

She hugged Grumpy and shook Paranoia's hand.

"Hi!" Deanne squealed, hugging her unbelievably tight.

"Oh! Hi, Deanne!" She choked. "Doin' alright?"

"I'm good," she smiled.

"Good." She let go and turned to the next closest Dean.

"Hey, Sweetie." He smiled gently. But he…he looked, weary. His smile was forced, circles under his eyes dark.

"Hello, Katherine." She pecked his cheek, sighing a little in relief when he blushed.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, now," Smartass warned. "You'd better jump on that, Dean. You remember what happened last time?"

"Shut up," Dean spat.

"Now why is this happening again?" Bobby asked.

"Probably because of the whole Fa-"

Grumpy punched Smartass in the stomach, cutting him off. Kat frowned.

She looked around, looking for those teary eyes she didn't want to see, but knew they needed to see her.

He was sitting on the couch, head bowed. She watched a few tears fall on the rug and bit her lip. She knelt down in front of him, touching his cheek and wiping tears. "Hey, Cry-Baby," she smiled, lifting his chin.

"Hi, Kat," he said softly, voice shaking, looking up at her from under his lashes.

"Aw, honey." She hugged him tightly. "Shh, it's alright, it's okay. Shh…" She leaned back, smiling at him.

That's when she saw the marks on his neck. Ligature marks in the shape of long fingers. Her eyes grew.

"Cry-Baby, what the hell happened to you?"

The Deans and Sam exchanged nervous glances.

Cry-Baby shut his eyes, bowing his head again, that awful memory of Sam's fingers choking the life out of him flooding the forefront of his mind.

The rest of them realized that keeping Kat in the dark wasn't an option anymore.

-Uh oh. More soon!-


	4. Enchanted Castle

4

**Enchanted Castle**

_**Sunday**_

"Why does his neck look like that?" Kat demanded. No one moved. Sound was vacant from the room, save poor Cry-Baby's quiet sobs. "Dean Winchester, you tell me what happened to him right now!" Still no movement. She swallowed, cheeks red in anger. "Fine," she said firmly, "you wanna play that way, fine."

She knelt down in front of him, her tone and touch gentle. She carefully moved his hands away from his face, wiping his damp cheeks and –painstakingly- looked into his eyes.

"'Baby, honey, what happened to you? Who did that to Dean?" She asked softly. Cry-Baby sniffed and –in his purity and total innocence and inability to lie to her- glanced up at Sam, who'd gone white.

"You're screwed," Smartass said pointedly. Sam flexed his jaw, worried. Kat stood, glaring at him, then at Dean.

"I want to know what the hell is going on. And I want to know _now_. No sugar coating, no leaving anything out because if you do I'll ask Cry-Baby or Sweetie and they won't lie to me, right?" Cry-Baby shook his head.

"Katherine, you know I could never do something like that," Sweetie mumbled. "Sorry, Dean."

"Alright," Dean said, holding up his hands. "Alright, I'll tell you. But, you're gonna wanna sit down."

Now, I'm sure you understand, my dears, the magnitude of what they were telling her. They were telling her everything she'd missed from when Sam almost choked the life out of him all the way until she found him outside of Bobby's.

Sam's demon blood addiction, him leaving Dean for Ruby, the search for God, why Bobby was in a wheelchair, finding out the Trickster was an Archangel, the horsemen what the future held, Jo and Ellen dying, going back in time to see their parents, and of course, Lucifer and Michael.

"So," Kat said slowly, looking at Sam. "You're…you're the Devil's vessel?" Sam nodded, lips pursed. "And you're Michael's?" Dean nodded, looking at the floor. "Holy shit."

"Heh, don't call Cas names," Smartass said, nodding toward the door. They all looked in that direction, and they all jumped, startled.

"Damn it, Cas, we talked about this," Dean growled. "_Knock_!"

"My apologies," the angel said, looking around at all of them. "Katherine, you look overwhelmed."

"Thanks, Cas, that's because I kind of _AM_!" She snapped. "Where the hell have you been? I thought you were just downstairs?"

"I was thinking," he said, voice stoic. He looked at Dean. "What happened to keeping all of this from her?"

"_You_ were keeping me out of the dark too?" She snarled.

"Yes," Castiel said, looking at her.

"Why?"

"To protect you. You are my sister."

"I-" Kat blanched. She supposed she was. Weird to think about, isn't it? "Regardless this is kind of big to leave out, isn't it?"

"We just wanted to protect you," Sweetie said softly. She looked at him, trying desperately to stay angry. But she couldn't when he looked at her like that.

"But what would've happened if Lucifer, or Michael or even Zachariah found out about her?" Paranoia yelled, his wide eyes even wider. "She wouldn't have known what was going on!"

"That's why we pushed her away," Grumpy barked.

"Hurt like hell," Happy looked at the floor.

"Please don't say things like that," Cry-Baby whispered.

"There were times we shouldn't have shoved her off," Deanne snapped. "Like when Sam left and we were alone."

"We can handle being alone," Grumpy defended.

"Oh yeah, we do _so_ well under those circumstances," Sweetie said. He glanced down at Cry-Baby who was gradually shrinking further and further into himself.

"We can handle ourselves!" Grumpy yelled. Sweetie glared at him.

"You can't admit that we have vulnerabilities, can you?" He snapped.

"Just because you and the wuss are pusses about everything doesn't mean the rest of Dean is!" He bellowed.

"LEAVE CRY-BABY OUT OF THIS!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT HIS FAULT, YOU OVERGROWN SACK OF TESTOSTERONE!"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped, turning and looking at Dean. "Stop it. This won't get us anywhere. And it's not helpin' him any." He gestured to Cry-Baby, whose face was in his hands.

"Grumpy," Kat said firmly. "Never talk about either of them like that again." She sat down next to Cry-Baby, hugging him and muttering assurances that it was alright.

"I'm sorry I called you that," Sweetie said. Grumpy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, me too." He didn't sound all that genuine. But we can't really blame him, can we? Dean? Oh yes, we can definitely blame Dean.

"Hey, I've got a question," Smartass said.

"Here we go…" Sweetie mumbled.

"No, seriously! Who the hell is that guy?"

All eyes turned.

He was in all black. His boots, his jeans his long-sleeved shirt, all of it. His arms were folded over his chest, body leaning against the wall, jaw set, eyes wide, but not in fear, in something no one could really put their finger on. He said nothing, just stared around at everyone. Kat frowned, unease flooding her stomach when he looked at her.

"Who are you?" Smartass demanded. The mysterious Dean looked at him, not saying a word, just looking. "Not talkin', eh? Quick guys, help me out before he lawyers up!"

"Shut up, dumbass," Grumpy snorted.

Dean started at the version of him steadily. He shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said truthfully. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Well, then I guess we call him Quiet until he says something," Sam said. Everyone nodded.

Quiet remained silent, looking around again. In their fascination with this strange and mysterious new Dean, no one noticed Cry-Baby start to shake a little harder when he looked at him.


	5. Tale as Old as Time

-Rated **M** for sexual content! Ye be warned...-

5

**Tale as Old as Time**

_**Sunday**_

Now, I'm sure you all are quite confused, but these things take time. Wouldn't be much of a storyteller if I told you outright what's going on, would I?

Before our darling Kat or anyone else could notice Cry-Baby's current frightened state, Bobby rolled in, sighing and looking around at the others, still freaked out by the dozens of faces around him.

"Can you all spare a minute? I know this reunion must be touching, but people are dyin'."

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked. Bobby handed him a newspaper. Sam skimmed it for a moment before looking at him. "Spirit? Demons?"

"Not sure," Bobby said truthfully. "I can't really tell from that article, but four people dead in an office building ain't a coincidence."

"Yeah, especially when they all look like accidents," Dean said, looking the paper over.

"So, field trip?" Smartass asked, grinning.

"Hell no," Dean said, shaking his head. "Cas is enough trouble without all of you."

"Dean, be nice," Kat said. Castiel shook his head.

"No, he's right, I'm nearly worthless," he said bluntly.

"You'd better be taking them with you," Bobby warned.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean exclaimed. Sam shook his head. "We can't take all of 'em! What're people gonna say?"

"That's for you to figure out. I'm not stayin' here alone with a room full of idgits. You two are bad enough on your own." Dean sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Can we borrow your van, then? There's no way twelve of us are gonna fit in the Impala."

"Yeah, go ahead," Bobby said. "Just don't stay here."

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I said no."

"I'll behave more if I go in."

"Please, don't leave him with me," Grumpy begged gruffly.

"No." Dean said firmly.

"He might be right, Dean," Kat said. "Do you really want to leave him alone with an arsenal and a bunch of innocent bystanders?" Dean sighed, turning and looking at Smartass, who was smiling in an attempt to look innocent. Yeah right.

"Fine," he groaned. "Smartass, Happy, Quiet and Cry-Baby, come with us."

"I wanna stay here," Cry-Baby said softly. Sweetie looked sideways at him, frowning. Kat turned as well, looking worried.

"Is everything okay, honey?" She asked. He nodded, shutting his eyes briefly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm really tired." Kat pursed her lips. "Okay, honey. Just wait in the car, alright?" He nodded. She looked at Sweetie, who nodded in understanding and put his arm around him.

"Well, let's go," Dean sighed, tugging at his shirt collar uncomfortably.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Kat, Smartass and Quiet exited the car. Kat righted her official looking skirt, flicking her bangs out of her face angrily, nearly tripping in her heels. Quiet caught her arm, stopping her fall.

"Thanks," she smiled. He just stared at her, face void of emotion, jaw set, eyes wide. "You can let go now," she said, tugging her arm. He didn't let go. He squeezed tighter. "Hey! Ow!" He released her quickly. "What the hell, man?"

He wilted a little, glancing up at her under his lashes as if to apologize. She was still frowning, kneading her arm a little.

"It's alright," she said. "Just, not so rough, alright?" He nodded and watched her walk away. She didn't see the icy smile he flashed at her back before following.

"Alright, Sammy take Smartass and Cas and look at the tapes," Dean said. Sam nodded, handing the two –who were dressed in electrician uniforms like he was- fake IDs.

"What are we supposed to do?" Happy asked, glancing at Quiet. "He'll cramp my style."

"Interview a couple of the workers, maybe a secretary or two-"

"MALE secretary or two," she modified. "I swear to god, if I find out you banged some woman while we're here I'll shoot you."

"We're gonna go upstairs," Dean said, nodding to Kat. "Talk to some of the higher ups and check out the elevators for EMF."

"Two people died there, right?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Well, I guess they took the elevator all the way up, huh?" Smartass grinned. They shook their heads and walked inside.

Dean and Kat flashed their badges to the ladies at the front desk, who pointed them to the elevators.

Kat sighed when she got inside, leaning against the wall.

"I hate these damn shoes," she mumbled. Dean smiled at her.

"You look good," he assured. She shook her head.

"I don't care if- Did you really just say that?" She looked at him, bewildered. He blanched.

"I guess I did." She smiled and straightened his tie, leaving her hands on his chest.

"You're getting soft in your old age," she chuckled. He half-shrugged.

"Maybe."

He looked down at her for a moment, and she looked right back. They had been apart for over a month without the chance to truly "make up", if you catch my meaning.

Kat saw that look, the look she always got right before-

He kissed her deeply, and it was like his kiss seeped through her, right into her heart. She found her wrists locking around his neck kissing him back, until she remembered where they were.

She pulled away, jumping to the other side of the elevator. "Oh, no, no, no, not here, mister," she said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean grinned, stepping toward her.

"Ah, ah, ah, no," she said firmly. She dug the tip of her shoe into the carpet, drawing a line. "You stay on _that_ side of the elevator, got it?" He smirked at her, slowly slinking over the line; her knees trembled. She felt her heart pounding harder and harder as he got closer.

Finally, his lips were just a breath away from hers, eyes looking into her instead of at her. She could count the freckles across his nose. She swallowed hard.

"Is that an order?" He asked quietly, lips brushing hers. She held out her hand behind her, steadying herself on the rail.

"Maybe," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. He took another step, pinning her against the wall as she tried to hold her will-power together. A gentle hand held her waist.

"What are you gonna do to me if I break it?"

That was all the more initiative she needed.

She rushed him, holding his tie firmly in her grip slamming him against the opposite wall and attacking his lips, simply ravaging his lips.

"Wait," she gasped. "Elevators stop." He grinned, holding up the key the secretaries had given them. He flicked his wrist in the lock next to the buttons of numbers, stopping the metal box.

"Private elevators help."

She was all over him again. She nearly ripped the blazer from his shoulders, sliding the tie off with ease. He took her hair down, letting the dark curls fall around her shoulders. She tore her own jacket off and threw it away. Her target was set; his neck.

She kissed and bit and lightly sucked the smooth skin, loving the sounds she was eliciting from him as she unbuttoned his shirt, nails grazing up and down his chest. He shivered, letting her take it off and moving to her own. The damned high heels were kicked off and her skirt unzipped.

"K-Kitty," he stammered, gripping her back as she undid and discarded his belt. He took away his slacks, leaving them both in their underwear.

"I cannot believe we're doing this here," Kat gasped between kisses. Dean grinned.

"'S great, isn't it?" He chuckled. She laughed with him. She spun him around, leaving his chest against metal allowing her access to what she knew drove him crazier than anything else. His back.

She barely let her lips graze him. She kissed softly here and there, hands running over every line and crevice that she could. He shivered again, moaning quietly.

"Ohoh, God, that's not fair," he choked.

"What's that?" She grinned, kissing the nape of his neck.

"You-you're cheating." She ran a single finger down his spine. He arched away from her, eyes clamped shut, whimpering.

"You like it," she said, kissing his shoulder. He nodded.

"Not the point," He turned back around, ruining her fun –and ours for that matter- and lied on the floor, pulling her on top of him.

"This is so illegal," she moaned against his lips. He smiled again.

"That's why it's so fun." She looked at him, smiling herself.

"God, you're hot."

Heh, what desire does to someone, eh?

And that's really the only word to describe it: desire. Raw, pure desire. Throw in a pound of lust and a cup of urges and we have ourselves the best entrée in the house. Along with the best seats, if I may add.

Their undergarments were removed –gotta love censorship- and they started America's true favorite pastime. That's called Scrabble to you and Castiel.

Dean had his hands on her back, holding her to him, languidly kissing her neck and chest. Her eyes were closed, hands cradling his face.

"Oh, oh god," she breathed. "Dean…"

He rolled over, sending her underneath him. He kissed her, keeping his face close to hers, eyes never leaving her as he moved. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, making him yelp and jerk uncontrollably, eyes shut. Kat bit her lip, every tiny moan driving her that much more insane.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tight. He retaliated by holding her waist with one hand, the other cradling her cheek in a tender embrace that didn't happen very often.

He slowed, wanting this moment between the two of them to last. He hugged her, face in her hair. She took a few shaky breaths, shutting her eyes as his hips rolled at a slow, steady rhythm, the heat of the moment passing and the passion between them wanting to last.

Dean's breath came in short, quick gasps, gentle hands touching her all over, making her eyes close and yearn for more.

"Stop teasing," she whined as his hand slid up her side. He smiled softly, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Not so fun when you're on the other end, is it?" He let his lips hover over hers, knowing that she would try and kiss him. He kept just far enough away to make her chase him. He laughed when she finally grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. He grinned. "That's what I thought."

"Uhuh, more, Dean, please!"

He quickened his pace.

"Uhn, Kitty…"

"Dean…"

Heat built between them, friction and sweat making them feel closer. Hands gripped tighter, muscles contracting as Dean moved faster and faster, each lost in each other like there was no one else in the world.

Lips clashed and tangled together, limbs entwined making them –to be cliché- one.

"Oh, god, baby, yes!" She gulped.

"Good God," Dean whimpered, shutting his eyes and gasping.

Faster, faster…

Kat was doing everything in her power not to scream bloody murder. God, he was good at this.

"DEAN! UHUH!" Her voice was strangled, nails digging in his back so hard she nearly drew blood.

That sent him over the edge with her. His vision went white for a moment before he was left breathless.

They looked at each other, gasping almost raggedly. Dean lied down next to her, hugging her close. He lifted her chin, kissing her very gently.

"Don't ever let me lose you again," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled, nuzzling his nose with her own.

"I won't let you be that stupid five times," she giggled.

"I think we should probably get back to what we were doing," he suggested. She nodded.

"You think we should offer to pay a cleaning fee?" She asked. He grinned.

"Only we get visitation."

God, those two…First a truck bed, then a dryer, now this. They don't really consider who could be affected by something like this do they? No, they just go at it like… Oh what am I saying I liked it as much as you.

Happy and the others on the other hand…


	6. Beauty Within

-**Sexual Content** ahead-

6

**Beauty Within**

_**Sunday**_

During Kat and Dean's little escapade, if I may, the repercussions unfolded.

Sam, Smartass and Castiel were standing in the security office, looking at the monitors and skimming through tapes.

"Uh, Sam?" Castiel said, pointing at the screen. "What are Kat and Dean doing?"

Smartass nearly died. He fell on the floor, laughing so hard he was crying. "Going up?" He squawked, breaking into another boisterous fit of giggles.

"Oh my God," Sam groaned, bowing his head, flushed in mortification.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, confused. "I don't understand. Why are they moving like that?" Sam blushed deeper.

"It's, uh, Scrabble, Cas. Cover your eyes." The angel obliged and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked stoically.

"Just do it."

Out in the car, Sweetie yawned.

"You alright?" Grumpy asked.

"Katherine and Dean are, um…busy," he said quietly, cheek resting in his hand, elbow on his knee.

"What are they doing?" Cry-Baby asked, head tilted innocently.

"Um, they're uh…" Deanne thought for a moment. "They're, uh, exercising."

"Oh," he nodded, looking back at his hands.

"I wish they'd _exercise_ when they're _not_ supposed to be working," Grumpy growled.

"Where are they?" Paranoia asked.

"An elevator, I think," Sweetie said softly.

"What if they get caught?" Paranoia exclaimed.

"Why are they in an elevator?"

"Oh God," Deanne said, looking at Grumpy. "Happy."

* * *

"Yes, ma'am, we are twins. Now, did you notice anything strange going on in the past few weeks?" Happy asked.

"Besides George and Robert dying, no," Sarah, a nice older woman, said thoughtfully.

Happy smiled, nodding, then stopped. He felt strange…no, no, he felt good…Really good. And as the seconds ticked by it only got better. He shifted his weight a little, trying to focus and possibly ignore it.

Quiet stared at him silently, curiously.

"Is that all…officer?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Yes," Happy said, about three octaves too high. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Um, do you have a-" He shut his eyes, flexing his jaw and swallowing hard. "A, a bathroom I could _use_?" He shut his eyes again, biting his lip.

"Uh," she pointed over his shoulder, "right over there, hon."

"Thank you."

He bolted toward them, nearly diving into the women's in his rush.

He fumbled with the thumb lock, making sure he didn't have to deal with people coming in.

He moaned, leaning against the door.

"Good God, I hate that woman!" He gasped. His back arced from the door, a scream stifled in his throat as he bit down hard on his lip. "Oh, why that? Why do she have to do it _there_? UHN!"

He was gasping, eyes closed, trembling against the door.

An arousing sight? Yes, I think so. MM! Alright, I'm done.

He loosened his stifling tie from his neck, tearing off his suit jacket. His skin was on fire, the heat spreading completely through him. It was entirely too hot. And I agree, don't you? Whew…

His head was thrown back, eyes shut, throat bared, a thin sheen of sweat working over his face and neck, lips shaking.

Boy, it's hot…

"Mmnn..." he moaned, fingers digging into the door so hard he left indentions. "Oh, oh, OH, YES!"

Outside the bathroom (don't groan, we'll be back), the people in the lobby stopped and stared while Happy continued to writhe and scream.

Sarah looked at the silent man in front of her.

"Um, is he okay?" She asked. Quiet nodded, smiling a little. The woman frowned slightly, uneasy just from looking at him. "You want some coffee?" Quiet nodded, his smile turned pleasant, lessening her unease. "Alright, follow me, hon."

Happy's breath was short and shallow, gaining speed with his heart. He had opened a few buttons on his shirt, trying to breathe. "Oh God, oh God, hnn," he whimpered. "God, yes…" He slid down the door, knees now bent, gasping raggedly. "Uhn, ohuh, God, please, GUHUN! KITTY!"

Then it stopped. He took a few rattling breaths, knees still weak.

He finally gained the strength to stand shakily, fastening his shirt and righting his tie. I'm gonna kill 'em. I'm gonna _kill_ 'em!" He put his suit jacket back on and wiped his face. "Okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." He undid the lock and opened the door, hoping he could step out with some dignity.

Everyone in the lobby had stopped and was staring right at him. His still-flushed cheeks reddened a little more.

"Show's over," he said. There was a beat before they all went about their business again.

A well endowed brunette smiled flirtatiously at him, waving a little. He groaned at the missed opportunity.

"Aw, sweetheart where were you twenty minutes ago?"

* * *

"Have trouble with the elevator?" The CFO of the company, Paul Beauchamp, asked.

"Nah, the ride was great," Dean grinned. "Just couldn't find the right floor."

"Mmhm," Kat nodded.

The typical Q and A followed, getting them virtually nowhere.

They all convened back at the van about twenty minutes later, after thanking Mr. Beauchamp for his time, of course.

"I hate you," Happy grumbled. "I really hate you. You couldn't have waited until we weren't in public?"

"If we could've it wouldn't've happened, would it?" Dean grinned.

"Sorry, Happy," Kat said, patting his arm.

"No you're not. I felt that and you had a _blast_."

Quiet looked at them all, still eerily silent.

"I erased your tape," Sam spat distastefully, hauling the van door open and letting Smartass and Castiel climb in.

"Aww," Dean groaned. "I wanted a copy."

"You picked an odd time to play Scrabble," Castiel remarked.

"I thought they were exercising?" Cry-Baby asked.

"Oh great, now they're confused," Kat sighed, climbing into the passenger seat.

"It's Scrabble, Cry-Baby," Dean amended, starting the van and making sure everyone was in before he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sweetie's head rested against the window, breathing slow and deep. The sweet little darling was fast asleep.

"Aw," Kat cooed, reaching back and touching his cheek, which he readily nuzzled into. She smiled gently, giving a light caress before retracting her hand.

Smartass continually looked at Happy and giggled. Paranoia ranted and raved about the dangers of playing Scrabble in an elevator. Sam complained of a need to gouge his own eyes out and Deanne stated she had a stomach ache.

Quiet sat in the back, face expressionless, arms folded in his lap. He looked patient, as if he were waiting. And he was. He was biding his time, waiting for an opening. One opportunity he needed. And if you're not worried, my darlings, then you had better get that way…


	7. Princess Moment

7

**Princess Moment**

_**Tuesday**_

Deanne's stomach ache turned out to be something much worse. It soon spread to Dean, who had become moody, bitchy and agitated.

"Dean, stop acting like such a girl," Sam spat.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dean bellowed back. He apologized almost tearfully five minutes later.

"What the hell is wrong with you, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Dean pouted. "Leave me alone."

Kat cocked her head to the side, coming back into the room with Deanne, who popped two Tylenol in her mouth.

"Thanks again, Kat," she said. "You're a lifesaver."

"Oh god," Kat said, covering her mouth to hopefully prevent any laughter. "Dean, I think…I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What?" He snapped.

Deanne's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ohh, oh that's funny."

"What?" Smartass asked, smiling a little.

"Well, I think…I think Dean's…I think he's on his man-period."

The room nearly erupted in laughter, save Cry-Baby, Sweetie, Paranoia and, of course, Quiet.

"Shut up!" Dean spat, tears in his eyes for no reason. "It's not funny!"

"Hell yes it is," Smartass barked.

Dean stared at his lap, angry, pouting.

"Aw, honey," Kat said, sitting down next to him. "Is that what's wrong? You're having cramps?"

"Shut up." He turned away from her, folding his arms.

"Hey, hey, I'm not making fun of you," she defended. "I mean, it's good that you know what hell women go through once a month for five to ten days for about forty years, but I understand cramps hurt like hell. Are you okay?"

"No," he grumped. "I'm mad, I'm sad, my head hurts, my back hurts, my chest hurts, my stomach hurts and I'm really hungry and I just ate lunch twenty minutes ago." She smiled knowingly.

"Alright, wait for Deanne's Tylenol to kick in, get something to eat and lie down," she advised.

"Is that all I can do?" He asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, yeah. This sucks out loud and there's no way around it other than being a dude-" He glared at her. She smiled meekly. "Well, uh, no way around it, sorry."

"Ugh!" He fell back on the couch, shutting his eyes. "This sucks, a lot."

"Tell me about it," Deanne sighed, lying on the floor. Kat kissed Dean's forehead and stood.

"I'm gonna go pack our stuff. I'm sure Bobby wants us the hell out of here," she said.

"Where are we going? Your place?" He groaned, wincing.

"Well, it's kind of a drive. We can stay at a hotel tonight and finish the trip tomorrow," she said.

"But-"

"You argue and I tell everyone in this room about the time you and I went to Wal-Mart and you tried on-"

"Okay!" He exclaimed. "Okay, okay, hotel. Fine. I don't care. Just keep your mouth shut, please!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Smartass bellowed from the kitchen, which was quickly followed by a _CLANG!_ an "OW!" and a "Shut up, Idgit."

Dean shut his eyes, taking a slow breath. Kat patted Dean's knee and went upstairs.

"So, uh," Sam grinned, leaning forward in the chair. "What'd you try on at Wal-Mart?"

"Sam, I swear to God, if you don't shut that bitch mouth of yours I am going out to the car, getting the biggest knife I see and shoving it down your throat," Dean growled, sounding bloodthirsty. Sam held up his hands, standing.

"Alright, alright. And you think _I'm_ a bitch. You're full on Mean Girls."

"Sam…" He warned.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!"

Deanne sighed, plopping in a recliner, swinging her head toward him.

"Don't worry," she sighed. "This'll only last until tomorrow." Dean frowned.

"I thought it was a five to ten day thing?" He mumbled, uncomfortable. She shrugged.

"Man-periods don't last as long."

He nodded. "Right."

"I don't understand," Castiel said, head cocked to the side in that adorable, innocent way of his. "How is it possible for a man to menstruate?" Dean grimaced at the word; Deanne laughed.

"Oh, sweet cheeks, he's not bleeding or anything," she assured. "He's just getting all of the hormones and the symptoms that go with it."

He nodded. "It does seem physically impossible for a male to ovulate."

"And conversation over!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up. He yawned.

"Why am I so tired?" He complained.

"Because _I'm_ low on iron."

"I'm really thirsty, I'm hungry…man, screw this!" He fell back, lying down, clamping a pillow over his face.

"I want chocolate," Deanne grumped.

"Me too."

"I doubt Bobby has any." Two long, heavy sighs. "Go get some." Deanne demanded.

"You go get some!" He barked.

"It's your car!"

"You're part of me!"

"There's only one way to settle this," Deanne huffed. The two looked up at Castiel, and grinned. He frowned.

"What?"

* * *

Kat tossed _another_ gun into Dean's duffel, lightly humming "She Loves You" as she went about packing.

"Katherine?"

She jumped. "Oh!" Sweetie blushed, embarrassed and apologetic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." She shook her head.

"No, no, it's okay, hon. Is there something wrong?" She asked. He chewed his lip.

"You know the answer to that," he said softly. He sat down on the bed, dark circles under his eyes. He looked so tired. "I came up here to save you some time. I know you want to ask, so go ahead." She sighed, sitting next to him.

He smiled shyly at her, trying to lighten the situation just a little. She smiled back.

"What's wrong, honey? Why are you so…so..?"

"Hopeless?" He finished. She nodded. He looked at his hands, pursing his lips. "Because…because there's not much hope left. As empty as Famine said we are…I don't know, it made sense. Maybe we are already dead. Nothing…"

"Sweetie, you're proof that's not true!" She exclaimed. He half-shrugged.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I…I don't have faith in hardly anything. Not winning this war, not this search for God and…not myself," he said, looking so sad, so lost.

"Honey." She hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Keep whatever hope you have, babe. Don't let that go away."

"I'm so tired, Katherine. I'm tired of having hope, of thinking, _praying_ that something will go right and it doesn't. I'm tired of being worn over and over, my spirit getting chipped away because of what I see. I'm trying, though. I'm trying so hard. And that's why I'm so…so damn tired."

She held him tighter. "It's okay, it'll be okay, I promise."

Sweetie didn't believe her, not one bit. He knew it would get worse, a lot worse. But a voice, a very small voice in his heart kept that flame going. That tiny shred of hope that kept him, well, sweet.

"Sweetie, do you know what the hell's with the whole Quiet thing?" She asked, as he was the expert on these things. To her surprise, he shook his head.

"Katherine, I have absolutely no idea."


	8. Be Our Guest

-So sorry this took so long, guys! Hellacious few weeks, should be better now. I beg for your forgiveness with this offering in chapter form :) Enjoy!-

8

**Be Our Guest**

_**Tuesday**_

"Dean, quit whining and get out of the car!" Kat barked. Sam shook his head, chuckling and hauling his duffel over his shoulder.

"I'm not whining," he grumped, though he clearly was. "I'm tired and my head hurts." Kat shoved half of a Hershey's bar at him.

"Eat that and man up," she snapped.

"You are acting womanish," Castiel said pointedly.

"Shut up, Cas," he grumbled, taking a large bite from the candy bar.

"Welcome to the Holiday Inn," the receptionist said cheerily, slowly looking up from her computer. "How may…I help…you..?" She looked around at all of the faces –most of them identical- in front of her.

"Yes," Kat smiled. "I need," she turned, counting, "four suites. I need a king in one and three queens or fulls or whatever you've got in the others."

"Uh, right," the woman said, snapping out of her daze and getting back to her computer. "And the name on the credit card?"

"Peltier and Young," she handed her a credit card before looking at Dean.

"Oh, come on, Honey, we talked about this. It's just my cousins and my sister. You've got seven brothers!" She chortled. She looked at the receptionist. "The doctors call it a medical miracle, I call it an expensive Thanksgiving!" The two women laughed.

Dean stared along with his counterparts and his brother, astounded at how well she was lying, how well the lie worked, and how she acted as if it were the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help her God.

"Dean," Sam said as they walked away, room keys in hand. "Marry that girl."

* * *

Kat and Dean had one room to themselves, thankful for the peace and quiet, no pun intended. Sam, Deanne and Castiel were in another, the other bed just a façade so people wouldn't ask questions.

Grumpy, Smartass and Paranoia were in another, which left Sweetie, Cry-Baby and Quiet in the last.

"I don't wanna be in here," Cry-Baby gulped, hands trembling.

"Why?" Sweetie asked gently. "What's the matter?"

"I…I just don't." Sweetie frowned, lips pursed.

"Stay here."

Quiet watched Sweetie leave, then grinned horribly at Cry-Baby. The poor thing shook harder.

"Leave me al-lone," he shuddered, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

Quiet opened his mouth, as if to speak, when Sweetie came back in with Kat in tow.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

He looked between the three of them, breath picking up speed, tears threatening to overwhelm him. He covered his face, sitting on the bed, crying now. Oh, the poor baby.

Kat knelt in front of him, taking his hand.

"'Baby, what's wrong?"

Sweetie tugged Quiet's arm, leading him outside. She saw Cry-Baby relax, just a little. She looked back at the door.

"Cry-Baby, do you no what Quiet is?" She asked softly.

"No," he shook his head, hard, sniffling, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I don't know. I-I don't know!"

"Shh, shh, hey, hey, it's alright. Shh," she hugged him tight, kissing his temple. "No, tears, no tears, 'Baby. It's okay. Now what's the matter? Why don't you want to be in here; are you scared?" He nodded vigorously, taking shuddering breaths. "Easy, easy, why?"

He continued whimpering against her. She pushed him back, holding his face, wiping tears out from under his swollen, innocent eyes. "Are you afraid of Quiet?" He just looked at her, trembling.

"It's okay, it's alright," she nodded. "You know what, why don't you stay with Sam and Deanne? It that okay?"

"O-okay," he gulped.

"Shh," she kissed his forehead, hugging him again. "No one's gonna hurt you, 'Baby, Shh…You wanna tell me what else is wrong?" She absently touched the bruises on his neck.

"The world's ending. D-Dean's dead inside, which means I am too. I'm scared; I'm s-so scared. What if Sam says yes? What if I do? I'm so weak-"

"Hey," she looked at him steadily. "You are _not_ weak, understand? You keep Dean strong because you take all of his pain. I don't know how many times I've had to tell you this."

He continued to cry against her, shaking. "Shh, just cry. If you need to let it out, go ahead. It's okay."

He wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing hard, breaking her heart. Sweet little dear.

"S-Sam's got that demon bl-blood thing. Ellen an-and Jo are gone. Michael…I, I don't know what to do!"

"Shh," she gently rocked him back and forth. "Everything's gonna be okay, alright? I promise."

She let him cry, letting him calm down before taking him to Sam and Deanne.

"What's the matter?" Deanne asked, looking at Cry-Baby sadly. He sat down, staring at the floor.

"I don't know what Quiet is," Kat began softly, "but he scares him like no other. He knows what he is, but he won't tell anyone."

Deanne pursed her lips and looked up at Sam, who had his arms crossed.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

That they would, dear readers, that they would. Quiet was growing impatient, restless and irritated with the weaklings around him.

He came back into the room with the weak one, probably the weakest part of Dean. No…no definitely the second weakest. The weakest would be too easy to overtake. He was nothing; worthless, pathetic, a spineless little nothing that sickened him on sight.

What a bastard.

Sweetie looked at him steadily, trying to find some sort of sign to give away what he really was.

"Quiet, _can _you talk?" He asked. Quiet shook his head trying to look innocent and instead looking disturbing. "Have you _tried_?" He nodded.

Sweetie was wary of him, and was becoming more anxious about staying in this room with him. I would be too.

"I, uh, I'm going to bed." Quiet nodded, still staring awkwardly. "You, um, probably should too." He nodded again, making his way over to his bed.

Sweetie lied down, flicking the light off.

He was asleep in about a half an hour, only allowing himself to sleep when he heard Quiet's slow, steady breathing. What sweetie and the others didn't realize was Quiet didn't sleep.

He knew Sweetie would sleep when he thought he was, and Quiet needed the time to think.

He sat up, looking around, able to see perfectly in the darkness. He could hear cars outside, Sweetie's breathing as if he were right next to him, count the ticks of the clock on the wall. He sighed, looking over at Sweetie.

_This is too easy_.

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

Dean and Deanne were fine by midnight, the headaches and such going away. But Dean had other problems.

Blood, knives, screams fire, such agony. And he was causing it. He carved into the man in front of him, shutting his eyes and grinning as he went, relishing the shrieks. He looked down at the bloodied knife in his hands, grinning, watching sweet crimson rivers run through his fingers.

When he looked back up the person was different. It wasn't a stranger of any kind. It was his baby brother.

"Dean, stop, please!" Whimpered words. He grinned, carving into him without a second's hesitation. "NO! UHAH!" Tear-swollen eyes, blood on his lips. "P-please," he begged. "D-Dean, please, no more!" He cut him over and over again, mangling his body with a smile on his face.

He went to slice him one more time when something caught his wrist. A chain.

Suddenly he was flying backward, being mauled by a swarm of black smoke that was tearing his clothes off. He slammed into the rack, screaming. His emotions from before were gone, nothing but the fear he felt when he'd been on this device before remaining.

Hooks latched into his skin, making him scream with the others around him.

Sam stepped toward him, now fully clothed in a white suit, body clear of any signs of torture. He smiled pleasantly at him, almost amused by the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," he ticked. "Why fight the inevitable? It's a simple word. Just one and it's all over."

"No," he growled. His smile stayed slight, but deepened in malice.

"Have it your way, then."

* * *

"UAH! GAHAHN! PLEASE! NOHOH, PLEASE!"

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" Dean was screaming, Cry-Baby was shrieking, a bloodcurdling sound that filled the entire floor. At least they had it all to themselves.

Kat was shaking him, holding his face. He hadn't had a nightmare this bad in a long time.

"Dean, c'mon wake up! She urged softly.

He gasped, sitting up and looking around wildly.

"Hey, hey, look at me, baby," she cradled his face again. "It's okay, it's alright now. What the hell was that?"

"N-nothing," he gasped, wiping his face with the back of his hand, "just the usual. I'm okay."

She frowned. "Then why are you shaking?" He pulled away from her, cursing himself and looking away. "Hon, I know something's wrong. You don't have to lie to me," she said pointedly. He shook his head, laying back down, burying his head in the pillow.

She lied down next to him, touching his cheek. "It's alright, Dean," she said gently. "It's over now." She couldn't see him, but she felt tears falling on her fingers.

She leaned against him, kissing his neck.

"I'm okay," he whispered.

She sighed, shutting her eyes and kissing his chest. "I know you are."

She sat up. "I'm gonna go check on Cry-Baby." He nodded, watching her go. He sighed shakily when she left, wiping his eyes. Why the hell would he be dreaming about Hell now?

Deanne gently rubbed Cry-Baby's forehead, trying to soothe him back into sleep. He was shaking all over, sobbing behind closed eyes, mumbling incoherently.

"Is he alright?" Kat asked, stepping into the room. Sam shook his head, looking worried. She went over to him, taking his trembling hand. "Hey, hey, it's alright, baby. Shh, it's okay." Cry-Baby wiped his eyes, swallowing hard.

"I'll be okay in a minute," he said softly. She hugged him close.

"You want to talk about it?"

Suddenly Cry-Baby started breathing rapidly, heart thundering in his chest. He started to sob violently again, hiding his face in her neck.

"What? What's wrong?" Kat exclaimed. "'Baby, talk to me, what's the matter?"

Quiet moved away from the doorway, grinning. He hid it when Sweetie ran past him, but went right back into place. This was working out great.

Why that little-! I'm going to-! He's going to-! Well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pleasant at all! I don't know what's going to happen, dear readers, but I hope this Quiet fellow gets what's coming to him!


	9. The Beast

9

**The Beast**

_**Wednesday**_

The rest of the night was uneventful. Cry-Baby eventually stopped shaking and crying and went back to sleep. The next morning, no one said a word about any of it, almost as if it had never happed. And when Castiel opened his naïve and angelic mouth –wow that sounded naughty- Grumpy tactfully elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up, though it did nothing except make his elbow a little sore.

Kat was walking around the kitchen of her and Dean's suite, passing plates of pizza around.

"Hey, Smartass, my hand is not food!" She snapped, smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry," He mumbled, mouth full. She shook her head, handing another plate to Quiet.

"There you go, hon," she smiled. He simply glared at her. His eyes burned with hate, cold, unforgiving hatred. She retracted her hand as if he were something poisonous. She could've sworn she saw flash of red cross his eyes. She shivered involuntarily and turned to Cry-Baby, who was staring at his hands, sitting on a stool.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling lightly. "Pepperoni or Supreme?" He glanced up at her, shaking his head.

"I'm not hungry," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" She blanched. He sniffed, not meeting her eyes.

"I don't want any. I'm not hungry." She frowned, touching his cheek and lifting his chin. He seemed to have tears in his eyes every time she looked at him.

"'Baby, you haven't eaten in two days. You need to-"

"I'm not hungry Kat," he whispered, a tear on his cheek.

"Shh, okay, okay," she said quietly, making sure they weren't drawing any attention to them in the crowded room.

"I…I'm gonna go in the other room. It's too loud in here," he said softly, standing. She frowned, looking at him sadly.

"Come get me if you need anything, alright?" She said. He nodded, holding his arm, looking sad, and left the room. She chewed her lip, watching him go.

"Kitty!" Dean called, holding her cell phone in the air. "Your mom's on the phone!" She sighed, taking it and rolling her eyes.

"Hi mom," she sighed. "Oh, feedin' the boys. Yes…no, there's nine this time…I don't know, he doesn't talk. Tell Daddy that wasn't funny. He can too be quiet…"

"I'm just saying," Sweetie said. "Nike dropping Tiger is a bad idea."

"He cheated on his wife I don't know how many times," Sweetie said, shaking his head. "I just think it's rude."

"That's because you're a sissy," Happy said pointedly. "He appreciates women, that's all."

"You can only appreciate ten women at a time," Grumpy noted. Deanne looked around at all of them, hand on her hip.

"You guys are pigs."

"Hey," Sweetie said, looking wilted. She patted his arm.

"Not you, honey, the rest of you." She glared at Happy and Smartass.

"What?" They shrugged.

"Hey, I made no women's rights joke. I'm being good!" Smartass defended. She rolled her eyes, throwing a towel in his face.

"Shut up."

Paranoia looked around, taking his usual hourly head count. He frowned. Cry-Baby wasn't there.

"Where'd Cry-Baby go?" He blurted.

"He needed some air," Sam said, having seen the incident from his spot against the wall.

"I'd really like to know what's the matter with him."

Quiet looked around, setting his plate on the counter without a sound. He slowly backed away, toward the door Cry-Baby had exited. He watched carefully, making sure no one saw him go before slipping like a shadow through the door.

He slithered down the hall without a word, taking the key he'd taken from Deanne's back pocket. He slid the card in the door, silently opening it.

The weakling was sitting on the bed, crying into his hands. So pathetic and worthless it made him sick. He didn't notice he was there for a solid minute.

Cry-Baby was trying to relax. He came up here to get away from Quiet, to maybe breathe without being utterly terrified. He sat there, crying in sheer terror. He looked up out of instinct.

He gasped, flying back against the wall, trying to sink inside of it. He shuddered, tears cascading down his cheeks out of his control.

"S-s-stay away from me," he trembled. "Do-do-don't touch me." Quiet grinned, stepping so close to him their noses were almost touching. Cry-Baby shook so hard he was almost convulsing. "P-p-please."

Quiet chuckled, the first noise he'd made in the four days he'd been "alive".

"Kat…"

* * *

"Yes, yes Mom, lots of sex, I swear. No, not in an unhealthy way. The latest one? An elevator. Oh yeah, got it on tape. NO! MOM, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I don't care if you're watching it for Dean, that's disgusting!" Kat shook her head, trying not to gag. "Yeah, yeah, it definitely beats the dryer."

Dean shook his head, flushing a deep red. Happy grinned, sighing a little. Smartass chuckled.

"Yeah, I love you too, Mom. Yeah, buh-bye."

She shook her head, closing her phone. "She's mentally ill, I swear. And a nymphomaniac." Deanne chuckled and shook her head with Dean and Smartass.

"OW!" Dean said, touching his cheek, which was now turning red. "What the- GUH!" He doubled over, holding his stomach. He was hit over and over again, absolutely bewildered.

Kat was looking around wildly, counting heads. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…

"Where's Quiet?" She asked. Sam was holding his brother, keeping him from face-planting onto the tile. Castiel was frowning, confused as to what was happening.

Kat's eyes grew wide, her face white. "Cry-Baby."

She ran upstairs as fast as she could, the rest of the Dean's behind her, Grumpy being the closest.

She could hear Cry-Baby whimpering and crying out as he was struck. She shoved her way through the door, which had remained open.

Cry-Baby was on the ground, hand over his face, crying, whimpering and shaking. Quiet was kicking him mercilessly in the ribs, grinning from ear to ear, his irises blood-red.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She shrieked.

Grumpy ran at him, wrapping his arms around him to restrain him and yanking him away from the bloodied man in the corner.

"You son of a bitch," Grumpy snarled.

Kat ran to Cry-Baby, taking him in her arms. He whimpered against her shirt, crying and trembling all over. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay," she soothed, pecking his cheek. "It's alright, it's alright."

Quiet was laughing darkly, the sound almost inhuman.

"Get him out of here," Kat said, carefully standing him up and handing him over to Deanne. "Take him to Sam and get Dean up here." Sweetie was looking at Quiet with such a horrified stare he looked as if he might vomit.

"You son of a bitch," he breathed. "You…" Paranoia grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head.

Castiel waved his hand, sending Quiet into a chair and holding him there. Grumpy raised his fist, ready to knock him into next week.

"STOP!" Kat yelled. "You hurt him, you hurt Dean." Grumpy sneered at the man in the chair, who was still laughing.

"Shut your mouth, you crazy son of a bitch!" He roared.

Dean stumbled in the room, wiping the blood from under his nose. He looked at the man in the chair, the one still smiling.

"Hello, Dean." His voice was an octave lower than Dean's normal voice, smooth, like velvet. Kat stifled the shiver she got from his voice.

"Dean," Kat said, walking toward him. "What the hell is that thing?" Dean looked from Quiet to Kat to the floor.

"He's what he was in Hell," Sweetie said softly. "He's Alastair's student."


	10. Something There That Wasn't There Before

-Chap rated **M **for language!-

10

**Something There That Wasn't There Before**

_**Wednesday**_

Kat stared at the man, horrified. She knew what Alastair had made Dean do down there, how he trained him to torture after he said yes. You are all familiar with this part, aren't you, my readers? Of course you are.

Sweetie was still shaking, still staring at the man with the monstrously cool smirk on his face.

"Hello, Kitty," he chuckled. She said nothing, merely looked from him to Dean, as if looking for the possible link between the two besides their identical appearances. "What, you don't like me? I thought for sure the whole serial killer vibe would get the juices flowing." She sneered at him, repulsed. He laughed. "Oh, did I hurt the precious one? That _weakling_?" He laughed harder. "He's such a pathetic bitch."

"Shut up," Sweetie snapped, his voice faltering slightly.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're _nothing_, you hear me? _Nothing_. You're almost as weak as he is. I've detested that stupid bitch for as long as I can remember. I wanted to rip his pathetic little face off or beat him until he couldn't cry anymore. That stupid, disgusting little-"

Grumpy punched the wall directly beside his head, face deep red, anger radiating from him. "You shut your fucking mouth!" He growled. Quiet grinned.

"Or…what?" He challenged. "What could you possibly do to me?"

"Never let you leave that chair," Castiel said darkly.

"Here," Paranoia said, handing Grumpy a rope.

"Why'd you wait?" Dean asked as Grumpy tied him tightly enough to cut off circulation. Quiet grunted once in discomfort, but seemed relatively unfazed.

"Who attacks before they understand their surroundings? I had to find the easiest point of attack. The weaknesses. And God," he shook his head, laughing in his low and rumbling voice, "did I find them." He grinned maliciously at Sweetie.

"That was you," he breathed. "You've been saying those things. You-"

"Yes, you sniveling idiot!" Quiet barked, suddenly irate. "God, you and that whimpering bitch make me sick! All I've ever wanted to do was carve you out just to get some peace and quiet! I'm stuck listening to him mope and whine about things that happened years ago that he needs to get the fuck over. And you, always wanting to hug and talk about our feelings. It makes me want to rip YOUR THROATS OUT!" He smiled to himself, shutting his eyes. "Ah, I can almost taste it."

Kat, hands shaking slightly, took Dean's arm, wanting to get away from this monster as quickly as she could. "Cas, make sure he stays there." The angel nodded slowly, his glaring eyes never leaving the bloodthirsty man's face. She tugged Dean out of the room. Grumpy, seething, guided Sweetie out, nodding for Paranoia to follow. Sam left behind them, looking at Quiet one more time before shutting the door.

Castiel stood in front of the door, arms folded, eyes hard. Quiet smiled.

"You know this is what Dean was in Hell, don't you? This is what you saved. Not exactly a 'righteous man' is it?" The angel remained placid. "I was having so much fun down there, and you went and spoiled it."

"I can take your vocal chords away" he warned. Quiet shrugged.

"With or without them, I'm still going to get out of this."

"I find that highly doubtful," Castiel said plainly. Quiet laughed again.

"You'll see…you'll see…"

* * *

Deanne dabbed the cut on Cry-Baby's eye, touching his cheek when he whimpered. "Sorry, sweetheart." He sniffed, not looking at her as she worked. Happy patted his back.

"Guess we can't call him Quiet anymore," Deanne said.

"Yeah," Happy snorted. "What the hell should we call him?"

"I'm kinda partial to Alastair Junior," Smartass chuckled. Cry-Baby shook his head, shaking a little.

"I was thinking something like Dr. Evil," Deanne snickered, easing Cry-Baby's shirt off of him and tending to his ribs.

"It's not funny," he mumbled. She looked at him, at the tear slowly making its way down his cheek.

She quickly wiped it away, looking at him apologetically. "Hey, hey…we're just trying to make this better than it is." He sniffed.

"I think we should call him Psycho," Kat said, walking in with everyone.

"That works," Smartass said. "Short, sweet and to the point."

Kat shoved Dean into a seat, covering his mouth when he went to protest. "Just cleaning up Cry-Baby is like using half of a band-aid. It doesn't fix anything. Now sit still and shut up."

Dean stared at her, brow creased in worry. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She kept her eyes on his bruised ribs, continuing her work, lips pursed. "Not really." She squeezed Cry-Baby's hand while reaching for the bandages. Dean's frown deepened.

"Kitty," he ducked his head, meeting her eyes. "Kitty, are you scared of me?"

Happy nodded toward the door, meeting the others' eyes. They followed him out of the room, not wanting to intrude. All that remained were Deanne, Kat, Dean and Cry-Baby.

She didn't answer, and her silence was the worst part of it. His concern changed to sadness, utter despair in glassy eyes. Cry-Baby sniffed, fresh tears on his face and sobs in his chest. Kat looked at him, her heart wilting.

"Dean, hey, I'm just…I don't know. I'm afraid of him, not you," she amended. Dean nodded, staring at the floor. She sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Dean, I…God, I hate this. And yeah, it scares me that you were like that once, it makes me wonder what could make you like that again." Cry-Baby was shaking. Deanne frowned, looking from him to Kat.

Kat lifted his chin. "That doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I just don't know what that thing can do," Dean winced. Well, she is on a roll, isn't she? "I, Dean…"

She didn't know what to say. Yes, she feared Qui-, oh, sorry, Psycho, but that didn't mean she was going to leave. It scared her that that was what Dean was while he was in Hell, while he was torturing. She'd seen him angry before, seen him want to rip something apart for hurting Sam, or her, or the Impala –she's equally important, you know-, but never anything like this. She was scared and worried, but her feelings for Dean remained the same.

Cry-Baby broke down, sobbing into his hands. "I'm sorry, Kat," he bawled. She turned, startled. "I-I'm sorry. I n-never meant to turn in-into that. I'm s-so sorry…"

Dean was staring at him, eyes watery and incredulous that he was speaking his own thoughts aloud.

"P-please, don't b-be scared of me. I-I'll try to do something to m-make it go away, I will! I-"

She cupped his face in her hands, looking in those chaste eyes of his. His lips trembled, the fact that his shirt was missing only adding the aching picture of vulnerability that he was.

"Shh…" She said softly. She kissed his forehead and his cheeks, not having the strength to touch his lips and feel the sadness inside him. She handed him his shirt, stroking his cheek again.

"Baby, why didn't you tell us about him?" She asked gently.

"B-because I'm scared of him. He-he would have killed m-me if I told. An', an' if he's left in Dean's head without me th-there…g-god, I, I can't let th-that happen, Kat, I c-can't." She hugged him, rocking him gently.

"Shh, shh, okay. It's alright, 'Baby. It's okay." She glanced at the doorway, meeting Sam's eyes. He nodded in understanding. "Sam's gonna stay here with you, is that alright?" He nodded, pulling his T-shirt over his head gingerly.

Kat turned, touching Deanne's shoulder in silent thanks. She took Dean's hand, leading him to their room.

He said nothing, lost in his own thoughts, wondering what she wanted to say to him privately. He was afraid and weary. He wanted to run down the hallway and drive a knife into Psycho's heart, forever ridding him of that awful feeling. But he couldn't. Despite the strong urge to so, he needed him. He gave him the drive to hunt, the drive to kill, the ability to live with killing something that only deserved it because it could potentially hurt someone.

Kat remained silent. They reached the room and she shut the door behind them. He looked at her for a beat.

"Kitty, I-"

She kissed him softly, hands his chest, caressing slowly. Goosebumps rose over his soft skin under her fingertips as she kissed him languidly. He fell back on the bed, closing his eyes and sighing. He had one arm above his head, the other hand linked with hers. She gently kissed his neck and his lips, feeling how tired he was, how much strain he was under once again. She held his cheek, looking in those depthless eyes of his. "It's gonna take more than some guy in black who thinks he's a badass to scare me away," she whispered. He smiled a little, finally happy to hear something good. And so am I for that matter. But if you think Psycho is going to stay in that chair of his, well…you'd better think again.


	11. The West Wing

11

**The West Wing**

_**Wednesday**_

"Here comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, doo. Here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright…" Psycho sang lightly, resuming humming, grinning up at the ceiling with red eyes, perfectly content despite the bindings around him.

Castiel was confused. He stood solemnly in front of the door, wondering why this man seemed to be enjoying himself. No one could possibly _enjoy_ being in captivity, could they?

"Little darlin', it's been a long, cold lonely winter. Little darlin', it feels like years since it's been here…" He crooned in low notes that George Harrison never intended to be sung.

"Are you finished?" Castiel growled. Psycho looked at him as if he just noticed he was there. He smirked broadly.

"Not even half way," he chuckled. Castiel continued to stare at him with his unyielding, hard expression. "What, never heard The Beatles before?"

"My musical interests are none of your business," the angel said simply. Psycho leaned his head back and shrugged.

"Must be a 'Stones fan," he mumbled, laughing to himself. "Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun…"

Castiel had now resorted to brooding. In a way, he'd help to create this monster. If he'd worked harder, faster, to get to Dean when he was lost in Perdition, this wouldn't be. This thing wouldn't be here and all of this talk about Lucifer and Michael and the Apocalypse wouldn't be happening. He'd failed. And since that day, everything else had failed him. Well…almost. Dean hadn't failed him. Dean was his friend. Alright, he almost had and he'd beat him for it.

_I could have handled that better_, he thought, brow creased. I thought Dean deserved it to be truthful with you, readers.

"Here comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, doo. Here comes the sun, it's alright. It's alright…" Psycho smiled, the song ending. He looked up again. "Hey, Cas?"

"What?" Castiel snapped. Psycho's grin broadened.

"Bye."

There was a brilliant flash of light and a small cry of Castiel's pain before he was gone. Psycho looked around the empty room, laughing.

The rope holding his wrists was stained with blood, the tiny symbol drawn just within the reach of his fingers dripped onto the floor. He wriggled around a little more, inhumanly twisting his wrists until one popped out of place. He didn't blink.

He slid his wrists out of the ropes, righting his hand in one fluid motion. He cracked his knuckles and his neck, body stiff from sitting for so long. He swaggered to the door, completely confident that the knob would turn with ease. And he was right.

He shook his head at how _stupid_ the others were, laughing.

He walked down the hallway, strutting to the elevator, winking at a woman that passed him. He stepped inside, humming softly.

"Here comes the sun…"

* * *

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Happy bellowed, banging on the wall. Kat and Dean jumped, surprised, breaking apart. "SERIOUSLY! I HAVE TO PISS AND IT'S NOT GONNA GO SO WELL IF-"

"Alright!" Dean yelled back, grimacing. "We're not, we're not." He shook his head. "Can't even have sex when I want to…" he grumbled, pulling his shirt back on.

"Hey, I'm kinda glad we're not," Kat said pointedly. He frowned, looking back at her incredulously. "Well, would _you_ want to clean that mess up?"

"Good point." He stood, walking to the door. "I'm gonna go punch Happy." She rolled her eyes and ran out after him.

"Dean!" She called. "I like that part of you, don't kill him!" She darted into the room, tugging him away from the bathroom door, which Happy was holding closed with all his might.

Deanne and Smartass snickered, Cry-Baby stared in confusion, Paranoia took no notice, he was too busy staring at the open door, Grumpy snorted and shook his head with Sweetie.

Sam looked around at everyone, trying not to laugh at how weird this was. In all of the chaos and all of the anxiety and just flat out crap that he and Dean had had to deal with these past few weeks, this was rather refreshing.

Smartass went into the hallway, having spent the past twenty minutes begging Dean for a dollar because he was thirsty, smiling as usual, fighting the urge to trip the bellhop carrying five heavy suitcases.

He passed the open door and froze. He turned his head, looking inside. He saw the fallen ropes on the ground, the vacant room and empty chair. His eyes grew.

"Uh oh."

He bolted back into the room, slamming headlong into Grumpy, who then toppled back into Dean, all three landing with a resounding THUD.

Grumpy gave Smartass a hard shove, standing quickly, furious. Dean stood as well. "What the hell?" He and Grumpy barked. Smartass finally stood himself, gasping.

"The room, the room's empty. Psycho and Cas, they're…they're gone."

"WHAT?" The whole room gasped, all eyes on him.

"I dunno if Cas got angel-napped or what," he shrugged, "but he's not there."

There was a beat before Grumpy grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming him into a wall, face red, teeth bared.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE SOME JOKE!" He roared. Smartass shook his head.

"For once in my life I'm dead serious! Go look!" He said. Grumpy dropped him, glowering at him. Paranoia had already made a mad dash out the door with Sweetie, who was utterly terrified and prayed that it wasn't true.

Of course we all know that Smartass was telling the truth, despite that he would be the type to cry wolf in a situation such as this.

Dean wanted to believe that Smartass's nature was at play here and nothing was amiss. His jaw and fists flexed in anger and mild fear.

"HOW DID HE GET OUT?" He demanded pointlessly. The others looked at him helplessly.

Sam kicked the chair over. "I think I can guess," he said grimly, pointing to the small symbol.

"DAMN IT!" Grumpy bellowed. Deanne stared, horrified.

"What do we do?" She asked quietly. Kat looked at him expectantly.

"We have to find him," he said. "If he…If he runs into someone he'll…" He swallowed hard. "You don't wanna know what he'll do. There's enough of us to cover pretty good ground. Let's go."

They went outside as quickly as they could, stopping at the Impala when Dean instructed them to.

"Dean, what are we..?" Sam asked, trailing off when Dean popped the trunk and threw him a gun. "What the hell is this for?"

"What do you think?" He grumbled.

"What?" Kat exclaimed, staring at him incredulously. "Dean, we can't-"

"It's either shoot him or he gets away. Try not to get him in the head, alright?" He threw Grumpy a shotgun.

"Dean, this is a bad idea," Sam said firmly. The elder Winchester glared at him and shoved a .45 in his chest.

"Take it, Sammy. It's not like I've never been shot before. Now stop acting like a damn girl and take the gun," he growled darkly. Sam sighed, lips pursed, but gave no further objection.

Cry-Baby shook his head when a gun was offered to him. "I don't want it."

"He'll stick with me," Grumpy said, cocking the shotgun. Cry-Baby swallowed hard, wishing all of this away.

Deanne went North with Sam, Sweetie and Happy headed East, Grumpy and Cry-Baby South and Dean and Kat went West. Paranoia and Smartass stayed around the hotel in case he came back. Dean doubted that he would, but that side of him was instinctual and acted on whim, which changed from second to second. In all reality, he had no idea what Psycho would do. He could only guess, and that angered him…and scared him.

I'm scared too, aren't you?

Kat held the gun in her hands, tight, palms sweating. The last thing she wanted to do was use it, especially when Dean was right beside her. The pearl-handled gun rested in his hand, fitting perfectly. She knew damn good and well Dean wouldn't hesitate. Then again, Psycho wouldn't hesitate either.

They walked without speaking down the damp alley, eyes shifting at lightning speed at every shadow that dare to move in the orange glow of the streetlights on the opposite side. Several buildings towered around them, loading garages and dumpsters scattered about. He could be hiding anywhere.

Dean stopped short suddenly, surprising her. Every muscle in his body tensed and he slowly raised his gun as a black shadow whipped around the corner.

"I'll go around this way," Kat said, jogging toward the opposite end. Dean bolted to where the shadow had disappeared to, intending on going around and cutting it off.

Kat ran around to the front doors, but all she saw was Dean running toward her.

"Anything?" She asked, catching her breath.

"No," he said, shaking his head. He looked around in the dim light, frustrated. "Probably a damn cat or some homeless guy." She nodded.

"Let's keep going," she said, walking down the street. He followed, humming softly. She looked up at him.

"I didn't know you liked the Beatles?" She chuckled. He shrugged.

"It's been stuck in my head," he said, smiling softly. "Here comes the sun…"

-Uh oh-


	12. Beauty and the Beast

12

**Beauty and the Beast**

_**Thursday**_

Dean ran around the building and saw nothing. He frowned and waited a beat, seeing if Kat would come around. He ran when she didn't, sprinted to the other side, screaming:

"KITTY!"

No answer. And when he rounded the corner and saw nothing his heart jumped into his throat, squeezing and suffocating. He ran around back anyway, trying to think of some reason as to why she wasn't there.

_She fell and twisted her ankle_, he assured himself. _She's done that before, that's all. She's just right back here, cussing and trying to stand up. No big deal. She's fine, she's fine, she's fine…_

But the alley was empty.

"KITTY!"

Still nothing. A part of him, the Paranoia part, already knew that there wouldn't be. But he kept looking, kept wildly searching for that mess of dark curls.

_She's alright. Maybe she took off after something…maybe she…she…oh God, Kitty!_

"KITTY!"

She was gone, nowhere to be seen. He dug his phone from his pocket and called Sam ten times in a row before he finally answered.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?"

"Dean, I had it on silent, we are looking for a-"

"Is Kitty with you?" He bellowed.

"What?"

"IS SHE WITH YOU?"

"No, why would she be?"

Silence. He stood there, holding the phone, frozen in the dark, his last shred of false hope actually dying away to nothing. She was gone. And that monster had her, he knew it did. He could feel it and…and it was something he would do. He could predict what this son of a bitch wanted, and what he would do to her…

"Dean? Dean, you there?"

"He's got her, Sammy," He said, astonished that his voice was that steady. "He got Kitty." His heart twisted, rage boiled in his stomach, a thousand unpleasant pictures of what he was doing ran through his mind as he fought the urge to scream.

"Where are you?" He rattled off the address, wind rushing through his ears, drowning out most noise.

"We'll be there in a minute, don't move," Sam ordered. Dean nodded and closed the phone without realizing Sam couldn't see him. He took slow deep breaths, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

_She's dead already, he wouldn't keep her alive long._

_Don't say that! We don't know anything yet, we have to wait._

_I won't believe any of this until I see it._

_God, Kitty, I'm so sorry, why did I let this happen to you?_

_I'M GONNA RIP THAT SON OF A BITCH APART WITH MY BARE HANDS! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!_

_Kat…_

_

* * *

_

"Here comes the sun…" Psycho sang softly, cleaning the knife in his hand.

"Is that…the only…song you know?" Kat forced, bleeding and sweating. The lunatic looked at her over his shoulder, grinning.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked. She sighed, glaring up at him.

"You're butchering George Harri-Harrison's good wo-work. It's…more than…annoying," she said, coughing a little. He knelt in front of her, still smiling.

"Well then I'll switch, just for you." He pinched her cheek. She scowled and jerked away, glowering at him. He chuckled and turned back to the table where his assortment of torture devices lay.

"Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play…"

She rolled her eyes, breath hitching slightly in her throat. He'd carved into her, wanting screams and tears. What he got was stifled roars that sounded more like anger than pain and fiery eyes wanting to beat the shit out of him. But her will was wearing, as anyone's would.

_Don't kill me,_ she prayed. _He'll never forgive himself if you kill me…_

She twisted her wrists in the wire he'd bound them in, trying to get feeling back in them. She sighed, her vision clouded from her loss of blood, a massive headache pounding in her temples.

"…the sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you," he pinched her cheek again. She snapped her jaws at him, angry and fed up with him. He laughed.

"Aw, trying to be brave, are we?" He challenged, grabbing her chin and forcing her face up. "Well, I'll just have to take that right out of you." He took a blunt metal rod from the table, holding the red-hot tip in front of her face. "By the time I'm finished with you, you won't want to be in the same _state_ as Dean Winchester."

"That's…not gonna work," she grunted. He laughed, pushing it to her neck, grinning as she screamed into her lip.

"Wanna bet?" He said quietly. He took a handful of her hair and forced his lips on hers.

She gasped.

Black, nothing but awful darkness filled with red eyes and screams. She heard laughter and movement all around her, but no matter where she turned there was nothing but that awful black smoke. It billowed around her and went down her throat, suffocating her. It was cold and hot at the same time, fire and ice, in a word…evil.

He let her go, lip twitching as he sneered. She took shaking breaths, unbridled tears falling down her cheeks. "How are you going to look him in the face when you know that's inside of him? You knew about me before, but I think this makes it a little more real, doesn't it?"

She stared at him, horrified. "What are you?"

He grinned, bringing his mouth next to her ear. "Whether you like it or not," he was bringing the fire-poker close to her skin again. "I'm Dean."

Her scream echoed through the building.

* * *

Castiel was running through fog, unable to see six inches in front of his nose. He heard the snarling and the bloodthirsty yells behind him, seemingly getting closer all the time.

He hated that damn symbol. Every time it was used all angels present were sent to different dimensions, some good, some indifferent, and some were, well, Hell.

And that's where the angel was now, sprinting through a vast field of nothing, just fog and black, bare trees. He couldn't see the beings chasing him, but he could feel them. Felt their wet, hot breath on the back of his neck, felt jowls snapping at his heels. He dove into a thicket and kept running until the noises died away. He gasped for air, sweat on his face. He was angry and scared. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get out of here. He had to find the door to the dimension that only angels like himself could open or wait for all of his powers to return so he could leave then and there.

A low growl rumbled at his side. He looked down into the thick cloud, paling, and ran faster.

He hoped Dean was alright, but something in his stomach told him something was terribly wrong, not that he could really do anything about it. One thought kept running through his mind in his terror.

_Father, don't let me trip._


	13. My What A Guy

-**Language Warning!**-

13

**My What A Guy**

_**Thursday**_

"Sam, we're not gonna find anything!" Dean roared. Grumpy was leaning against the brick, arms folded, nails biting into his skin, face red, seething.

Cry-Baby was sitting beside Sweetie on the curb, holding his knees to his chest, crying.

"It's alright," Sweetie assured, rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay, Cry-Baby. We'll find her."

"You-you don't know what he'll do to her," he choked. "You don't know what he thinks, you weren't shoved in there with him all day…ev-every day…you didn't hear…" He started sobbing hard, tortured green eyes overflowing. Sweetie hugged him, his own hope more worn that Bobby's hat, but it was still there.

Paranoia was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, chewing his nails, running every gory and awful situation that could happen through his mind. Happy was leaning next to Grumpy, face white, tinged a light green, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He felt sick, stomach churning, mouth dry.

Deanne wrung her hands, worried, scared.

"Where would he take her, Dean?" Sam asked. "Think like him," Dean winced. "I know. You don't want to but we aren't gonna find her any other way. Where would he take her?"

Dean stopped, shutting his eyes for a moment. He usually did everything in his power to avoid that monstrous thing lurking deep inside him. And now…

"Alright…" He said, running his hand over his face and licking his lips. "Alright, somewhere dark, and secluded. Some place where…where no one could hear her."

Happy dove around the corner, retching onto the ground. Deanne rushed over to him, holding his shoulder.

Dean swallowed the vomit that appeared in his own throat, trying not to let his hands shake.

"So…warehouse, old apartment, barn-"

"He wants us to find her," he said softly. "He'd hide her in the most obvious place to me."

"Like where?" Sam asked.

"Like there." Cry-Baby pointed at a large building in the distance, an old warehouse. Oh, now that's just cliché. What happened to villains being creative?

* * *

"It's been a hard day's night, and I've been workin' like a dog…"

"_GAAAHHHH!_"

"It's been a hard day's night; I should be sleepin' like a log…"

"Stop, stop it, please, no- _AHHHHHN!_"

"You know I feel, alright. You know I feel alright…"

Kat coughed weakly, wheezing for air, choking on blood in her throat. Psycho smiled, wiping blood off of his hands. He ducked his head to meet her eyes.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" He mocked. "Sounds like you have a little something in your throat, you want some water?" She glared at him for a beat before spitting the collected blood in his face.

He jumped back, growling in fury. He wiped his face before grabbing hers, his eyes glowing a bright red. "YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE IN A POSITION TO FIGHT ME, BITCH?" He roared. "I COULD END YOUR FUCKING LIFE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW?" He took a breath, calming himself. "And what would that do to your precious Dean? Hm? I think he might just kill himself for something like that. No, no he wouldn't do it, not in one sitting, he's too big a coward for that.

"He'd have something else kill him. Take one of his infamous dives into danger, headlong to ensure that he wouldn't be coming out. He wouldn't be able to take his own miserable life because of poor little Sammy. So fucking pathetic it makes me sick." He turned back to the table.

"Hm, what do we wanna play with now?" He chuckled darkly. "Shoulda thought of this earlier."

There was a sharp _CRACK!_ as something hard struck her cheek. She cried out, nearly tipping the chair over. He looked at the small club in his hand, grinning. "Maybe this will teach you to talk back."

_CRACK! _

"_UHUHN!"_

"Ah, look at all the lonely people…" He chuckled softly. "Ah, look at all the lonely people…"

_CRACK!_

"_OH!"_

"Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice at the church where the wedding has been…"

_SLAM! _Into the poor dear's shoulder.

"Lives in a dream. Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door. Who is it for?"

"Stop…stop…"

"All the lonely people, where do they all come from…"

He stopped, listening, waiting. Kat continued to groan and cough, anticipating the next blow she was sure was headed her way. "Shh…" He hissed, pressing his hand to her shaking lips. She whimpered, trying to turn away. He grinned, pressing his hand down harder. "Shh, shut up!" He snapped.

Light sparked in his eyes. He knew that sound…

He grabbed the roll of duct tape from the table and tore a piece off, slapping it on her mouth. He backed away into the shadows, holding a finger to his lips, grinning wickedly.

Kat looked around, or, tried to. Her vision was so muddled and swayed she could hardly make anything out. She saw a figure coming toward her, one she recognized.

"Kat?"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, trying to tell him to leave, to get as far away from her as possible.

"Oh God, Kat, a-are you alright?"

_Run, Cry-Baby, get out of here!_ She thought desperately.

"Shh, it's okay," he assured. "It's okay, I'm s-scared too. I'm g-gonna get you out of here." She shook her head harder, making her head spin and pound.

A knife pressed to his throat before the innocent man could take off the duct tape. Psycho grinned, mouth beside his ear. "You get lost from your nanny, bitch?" He hissed.

Cry-Baby's eyes were filled with tears, body shaking, frozen in fear. Kat was fighting hard to get away, tears of frustration on her cheeks. Psycho grinned, pressed the knife harder to Cry-Baby's Adam's apple.

"Oh, she likes you, doesn't she?" He chuckled. "Well, that just makes this better." He put his other hand over Cry-Baby's mouth, and sliced.

-All music credit goes to the Bealtes. Paul McCartney, don't sue me!-


	14. True as it Can Be

-I am SOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to update this. I feel awful. I hope you all can forgive me!-

14

**True as it Can Be**

_**Friday**_

They crept silently through the warehouse, looking around.

"This place is huge," Deanne whispered. "And creepy."

"Yeah, but the acoustics are great," Smartass grinned. Grumpy glared at him. His smile faded.

Dean was at the front, looking around desperately, gripping his gun so tightly his fingers were white, palms sweaty. He was scared, very, very scared.

Sam noticed his brother's unease, but knew he could do nothing about it. It wouldn't do anything but tick him off and make the situation worse. Besides, one look at Paranoia would tell you how freaked out Dean really was.

He jumped at every sound, flinched at every step, pale and shaking all over.

"It's alright," Happy assured, patting his back. Paranoia proceeded to jump about a foot away.

"We could be here for hours," Sam sighed.

"Wait," Grumpy said, stopping short and looking around frantically. The others turned. "Where's Cry-Baby?"

"OW!" Dean exclaimed, the sounds echoing all around them, bouncing off the walls. He cursed quietly, holding his neck. "What the hell..?" There was blood on his fingers, a gash on his throat. "AH!" Another.

"Oh god."

* * *

Kat screamed silently as she watched the knife cut into Cry-Baby's neck. Psycho clasped his hand tighter over his mouth, grinned manically as he screamed. The chaste eyes overflowed with tears, body trembling all over. He squirmed lightly, an attempt to fight him.

"Shh, shh," he hissed, iris's glowing scarlet as his blood flowed over his hands. He cut him again, making him squeal. "Aw, does it hurt? Hm? Does it?"

He nodded, shaking with sobs. "Oh, poor thing…" Another cut.

"MMMMMM!" He sobbed.

"Hush…hush, it's alright," he said, viciously digging into his throat. "Those bruises on your neck?" He whispered. "You deserve them. Sammy hates your guts. He wants you dead. He _hates_ you."

Kat shook her head, fighting against her ropes, trying to help him.

"HEY!" They all stopped. "LET HIM GO!" Psycho smiled at Happy, amused.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Orgasm on me?" He chuckled.

"No," a voice growled beside him. "I'm gonna kick your ass." He grabbed his wrist, twisting the knife from his hand and pushing Cry-Baby into Smartass's arms.

Grumpy twisted his arm behind his back, sending him to the ground, knee in the middle of his back. Sam kept his gun aimed at his back, jaw flexed.

Dean rushed forward, neck bleeding, and grabbed Kat's shoulder, gently peeling the duct tape from her lips. "Kitty? Kitty, can you hear me? Look at me, Kitty,"

She opened her eyes, looking at the face in front of her. She screamed, fighting to get away.

"NO! No, don't hurt me! Please! Plehease, no more!"

Dean's heart broke as he looked at her, guilt clogging his throat and weighing down his heart. He swallowed hard, blinking rapidly.

"Shh, shh, no, Kitty, it's me. It's me, it's alright," he promised. "It's Dean!" She trembled under his hands, crying softly.

"Shh, hey, hey, it's okay. Shh, Kitty, it's me, it's Dean, look," he gently held her face, kissing her softly, heart shattering as he held her.

Kat gasped. She saw his light, Dean's light. Not that black thing that she'd seen earlier. She cried harder, leaning into his neck when they broke apart.

"Shh, shh," he soothed. "It's alright, it's alright now." Deanne finished taking the wire from her wrists, gently guiding her arms back to her sides.

She fell against Dean's chest, crying so hard it was making her cough.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, sweetheart," he said softly, holding her, swallowing tears when he felt blood seep into his fingers.

Meanwhile, behind him, Grumpy held onto Psycho, squeezing him so tight Dean found it even harder to breathe.

"She'll be dead in an hour," Psycho grunted. "And even if she does live, she'll never forget your face doing that to her."

"_Shut up_," Grumpy snarled, clamping his hand over his mouth.

Dean turned away from him, swallowing hard, looking at her. Sweetie took off the canvas jacket he was wearing and draped it over her, his eyes holding such horrible inner agony as another piece of his hope, his will was chipped away.

Cry-Baby was fighting to keep himself quiet. He was in pain, crying, hating himself for not telling the others that he _felt_ Psycho when he walked in the warehouse. He _felt_ him, that evil, black thing that he'd been trapped with for so long. That soulless, heartless thing that deserves the worst punishment that GOD HIMSELF SHOULD HAND OUT PERSONALLY THAT LITTLE-

I'm so sorry. I'm alright. Are you alright? No? Good, me either.

Dean carried Kat toward the door, treading carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her…anymore than he already had.

Don't look at me that way! It's his thoughts, not mine. I'm on your side.

Kat leaned into Dean's chest, shaking, whimpering softly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispered. "It's okay."

"She needs a hospital," Sam said quietly. "This isn't something we can take care of."

"I know," Dean croaked, barely able to speak. "I…I won't put her in an ambulance."

"Dean, you-"

"Sammy," he looked up at him, eyes glassy. "I can't let her go." Sam nodded, lips pursed, eyes pained.

"I'll drive," he said.

"I'll stay here with him," Grumpy barked, shoving Psycho to the ground and binding his hands.

"Me too," Paranoia said.

"I'll make sure they don't kill him," Deanne assured. Dean nodded, turning toward the door again. He looked down at Kat.

"It'll be okay, Kitty," he assured, kissing her forehead.

Psycho's laughter echoed around them, making her wince and shrink deeper into his chest.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch," Grumpy snarled.

"She'll never look at you the same!" Psycho barked. "NOT EVER! EVERY TIME SHE LOOKS AT YOU, SHE'LL THINK OF ME!"

The doors closed cutting off his voice. Dean licked his lips, heading toward the Impala, doing his best not to jostle her. God she was so scared of him, of part of him, and it was eating him from the inside out, gnawing at his heart and his stomach, the lump in his throat like an icy rock.

He wanted to die, right then and there. This was all his fault. From the day he met her he'd put her in harms way, and now he himself had done this to her. God, he wanted to kill himself. She looked so frail in his arms, so tiny. What had he done?

Absolutely nothing, as you and I know, dear readers. But this is Dean Winchester we're talking about, now isn't it? And we all know what happens when Dean Winchester lets his self loathing take over in his mind. He does something really stupid.


	15. Wilting Roses

15

**Wilting Roses**

_**Friday**_

Nurses scrambled, doctors hollered medical he didn't understand, in fact he didn't really move until he felt her leave his arms.

"KITTY!" He reached for her.

"Dean, stop!" Sam stopped him, holding his shoulders. Dean watched with watery eyes as she was rolled away.

_Be careful_, he thought miserably, unwanted tears in his eyes. _Don't hurt her, you'll break her_.

She was so small and fragile on that bed and he could swear that she'd break if anyone but him touched her. Kat was confused for a moment, wondering where he could have gone. She looked around at the doctors, part of her groaning that she hated hospitals. She saw Dean's face and felt a small pang in her chest to go with the rest of her agony.

She wanted to tell him she was alright, that everything was okay and the doctors wouldn't hurt her, but she barely had the strength to keep her eyes open, let alone speaking.

As she was dragged through the double doors she allowed herself to succumb to sleep, knowing that everything would be okay…

Dean fought against Sam again when he lost sight of her.

"Dean! Dean, it's alright!" Sam assured, nodding and ducking to meet his eyes. "It's alright. They aren't gonna hurt her." He watched with big, tear-filled eyes, so close to crying. But we all know he won't.

Cry-Baby was doing it for him. He was sitting beside Sweetie, holding his wounded neck, sobbing into his knees. Sweetie rubbed his back, looking painfully tired, and so weary. He swallowed hard, dark circles gleaming, shushing the man beside him. "Shh, shh, it's alright. It's alright. Shh…"

For once in his life, Smartass had nothing to say. He stood, silent and melancholy, staring at his boots, wanting to, but unsure how to comfort the only person that was in the same shape, if not slightly worse, than Cry-Baby; Happy. He was holding his chest, tears rolling slowly and silently down his cheeks to shaking lips.

"Here, man, sit down," Smartass offered, carefully guiding him into a chair. Happy obliged without fighting, shutting his eyes and leaning back, clutching where his heart would be.

"Kitty…"

Dean bit his lower lip to stop his own tears, swallowing them down.

"Excuse me?" A nurse walked up to them. "We have some questions."

Sam nodded. "Of course." Dean just looked at her.

"Well for starters what happened to her?"

"Why does it matter?" Dean hissed, looking at her incredulously. "Just fix her, damn it!"

"Dean," Sam said softly, touching his arm. "Ma'am we're as lost as you are. We found her like this. We have no idea how she ended up like this."

The nurse sighed, shutting her eyes. "Alright, then. Are either of you family?"

"This is her fiancé," Sam explained, nodding to Dean, who wasn't listening.

"I said family," she spat, glaring at him. "Does she have insurance?" Dean nodded slowly. "Alright, I need you to fill these out." She held out a clipboard to Dean, who didn't notice. Sam took it, glancing between the two of them.

"Thank you," he said, smiling politely.

"You're gonna have to call a family member of hers in case we have to make any important decisions," the nurse said curtly.

"L-like what?" Dean asked, clearing his throat so he could speak.

"Like whether or not we can save her."

Happy yelped, crying harder, falling over his knees, gripping his jeans tightly in his fingers. Dean's knees threatened to give out from under him.

"Thank you," Sam said shortly, turning away from her. He took Dean's shoulder, pushing him into a chair.

"I don't want to sit down," he said softly, but made no attempt to stand.

"I know," Sam nodded. "Look, Dean you'll have to help me with this, okay?" Dean didn't move. He continued staring at his hands, incredibly pale. "Dean?"

"I did this to her, Sammy," he croaked. "That's part of me and she's in there, fighting to hang on because…" His voice cracked. He shut his agonized eyes. "I can't forgive myself for this, Sammy. I don't think I ever can."

Cry-Baby fell into Sweetie's arms, bawling, self-loathing practically radiating off of him.

Dean bowed his head again, and Sam watched with agony as tears dripped onto his white knuckles.

Sam looked up. _God, Cas, where are you?_

* * *

Castiel gasped for air, bloody, soaked in sweat and mist. His clothes were torn, face dirty.

He'd run out of forest, literally. All that was left were fields with tall, coarse grass, venomous creatures that the English language cannot pronounce slithering through it. He held his bleeding forearm, wrapping his tie around it to slow the bleeding.

This place seemed impossible to escape. He'd looked, and looked for days, even weeks, for a door, for a way out. He wanted to stop running, he wanted to rest. He just wanted those awful things to quit chasing him. And he didn't want to think about what would happen if he let them catch him.

He had to get back, he still had that need. He wondered if Sam and Dean were alright, if Kat was alright.

He fell, skinning his already bleeding knees. He hissed and stood again, running. He collapsed in the grass, cursing. His legs had given up on him. After all this time Jimmy's vessel could no longer take it.

"No," he hissed, despaired. "No, get up!" His strength had finally been ebbed away. "No, no, damn it!"

The snarls and roars were coming closer. He tried dragging himself away, but found his arms had turned against him too.

He turned, looking as an invisible thing parted the fog as it launched itself onto him.

He screamed.

* * *

"Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please…love me do."

"Will you SHUT UP?" Grumpy snarled. Psycho laughed.

"Not a fan, cranky?" He smirked, grunting against the chains that were wrapped around his chest.

"_It's Grumpy_," he growled, venomous.

Paranoia wouldn't take his eyes off of him. He watched every move, ready to shoot him if something happened. He didn't blink much, he didn't move much either, and that severely creeped Deanne out.

She looked at Psycho with fear and hatred in her eyes, wishing he'd burst into flame just from her looking at him.

"So how long are we going to play this little game?" He asked, sounding bored. "Because I think I could go on forever. Do you know how many songs the Beatles have? I could go on for years without running out."

"Just shut your mouth."

"Ooh, wonder how you got your name?" Psycho rolled his eyes. He smiled to himself. "You know, I wonder if she's dead yet," he looked at the three of them. "She did lose quite a lot of blood. Look, just there." He nodded to the spot under Deanne's feet.

She yelped and jumped back, looking at her blood-stained shoes, hand over her mouth. Psycho chuckled, leaning his head back.

"Oh yes, shouldn't be long now…" The Deans looked at each other, feeling knots in their guts, fearing the worst. "…She's got a ticket to ride. She's got a ticket to ride, and she don't care…"


	16. The Last Petal

16

**The Last Petal**

_**Saturday**_

Intensive care. Those were the two words that sent Dean to the nearest trashcan puking his guts out. She was alright, they assumed. There was a chance that she would make it through, but there was also almost an equal amount of chance that she wouldn't.

They patched up his and Cry-Baby's necks, scaring the dickens out of poor Cry-Baby and told Dean he couldn't see her until her parents arrived. That was one phone call he wished he hadn't made. As if her father didn't hate him enough already. Thank the stars that Meredith answered, eh?

"Dean? Is that you, darling?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, Mrs. Peltier, it's me," he croaked.

"Oh, Dean, we've gone over this, it's Meredith." He shut his eyes, swallowing hard.

"Right, sorry. Look, Meredith, I-"

"Where's Katherine? She never calls, you know, could you-?"

"Meredith!" Dean exclaimed. "Listen, Kat's…She's…"

"Dean," she said slowly. "Dean, where's my daughter?"

"She's in the hospital."

He spilled his guts, telling her everything that had happened, letting the guilt and self-hatred flow from his lips like a river. He apologized more times than he could count and kept his sobs locked deep in his chest. Cry-Baby and Happy continued to bawl in the waiting room.

When he finished his face was soaked in tears, his voice still strong. "…And they won't let anyone see her until you guys are here. Not that I deserve to see her, but she needs someone here. She needs you guys.

Meredith was quiet for a few moments, absorbing all that Dean had told her. She took a deep breath, swallowing hard before she spoke.

"Dean, it's alright, sweetheart. No one blames you for what happened to her, know that." He heard her, but the words meant nothing to him. "We'll be there as quick as we can so you can see her, alright?"

"Okay," he croaked.

He closed his phone and leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed and in agony. God, he just wanted this mess to be over.

Sam watched his brother, knowing without having to look at everyone else that he was in horrible pain. He knew what his brother did when he was in this mindset. He went over everything he'd done wrong in his life, every last thing. John's voice rag through his ears confirming it. It told him how stupid and careless he'd been, how she could have died because of his mistakes. It called him stupid, irresponsible, worthless. He should be in there, not her. No, no he never should have left Hell. This wouldn't have happened if he was still there. He belonged there. Cas never should have saved him. He wasn't worth the effort.

He slammed his fist against the wall. He couldn't take it. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't let her get hurt again, but he'd have to hurt her to make that happen. He hit the wall again.

"God, Kitty, I'm so damn sorry_…_"

* * *

He screamed.

The thing tore into his flesh, biting his shoulder with incredible force. He rolled when it reared back, feeling claws snatch at him, missing by a breath.

He stood, somehow finding the strength and went to run. The thing grabbed his legs, sending him back to the ground.

"AH!" He felt claws rake down his calf. He rolled again so that he was "facing" it and kicked as hard as he could at what appeared to be empty air. He could see blood where its mouth was. It coated it's teeth and sprayed out with the drool. He kicked it again, making it snarl and growl and let him go.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" It jumped at him and he rolled away from it, striking out at it. His recently found adrenaline was fading fast. It was on him again, biting, scratching, doing what it wanted. "No, no, let me go!"

He writhed and fought as blood made its way up his throat. He gagged, spilling it in gulps over his lips. He threw his head back, blue basins staring up at the sky, pain wracking his body so hard he was going numb.

It took Castiel a moment to realize…he was dying.

* * *

"WHAT?" Henry roared. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD HE LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER?"

"Henry, darling, calm down," Meredith said sternly. "It was an accident. It's not like he intended something like this to happen."

"No, no, but he's a _Winchester_. Bad things always happen when they show up. She was perfectly fine not knowing that monsters and demons and ghosts were real. And then he comes along and ruins it!" He snarled, fuming.

"Henry, he told her to save her life! Do you recall the demons trying to take her to Lilith? I sure do," she snapped. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I trusted him to make sure nothing would happen to her," he muttered. "Hell, he told me nothing would. And now…"

"It's not his fault, dear. No one could have predicted this happening. Now let's go, we're landing."

* * *

Oh, dear, my readers, what on earth are we going to do? Kat is fighting for her life and Dean isn't even allowed to see her, an invisible monster is tearing our poor angel apart, Cry-Baby is breaking the hearts of everyone he looks at, Sam is lost, Dean loathes himself, Psycho won't stop singing "Yellow Submarine" and I'VE RUN OUT OF COFFEE!

Such an awful situation we are in, dear readers, absolutely awful. And can you believe it's going to get worse? Yes, that's right WORSE? But, doesn't everything get worse before it gets better? Oh, that doesn't make me feel better either. This is horrible! Oh, what are we going to do?

Well, dearies, there's really only one thing we can do. Wait until the story continues.


	17. I Release You

17

**I Release You**

_**Saturday**_

Meredith and Henry arrived, running to Kat's room as soon as they could. Dean stood and watched, the epitome of the word broken. He took short, shaky breaths, trying desperately to keep his tears back.

"Dean," Sam grabbed his shoulders and eased him into a chair. "You'll see her soon, just relax, okay?"

The doctors told them she'd be alright. It would take a considerable amount of time for her to get completely better and able to go home. Oh, she's going to hate that, isn't she?

Dean sat, staring at his hands and slowly, his tears went away. He shut down completely, his face as stoic and void of emotion as Castiel's. Sam started to worry then.

When Dean shut down he was holding something in, usually pain. He locked it away to appear stronger and turned it into something else, usually anger. He could make himself numb if he did something like that, and if he had liquor it would go a lot faster.

"Sweetie," he croaked after being silent for almost three hours. "Go back to the hotel with Happy and Cry-Baby. We don't all have to stay here."

"I'm not leaving," Cry-Baby said softly.

"No," Happy said, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Dean, we-"

"Look, you guys are just pieces of me, which means I make your decisions. Now go!" He barked. Cry-Baby flinched, tears in his eyes. Sweetie stood, guiding Happy up.

"Dean," Sam hissed.

"It's okay, Sam," Sweetie assured. "Cry-Baby needs to sleep anyway." Sam sighed and stood, easing the car keys from Dean's hand.

"I'll be right back," he assured, hand on Dean's shoulder. The elder brother merely nodded, not looking at him, barely moving at all. Sam pursed his lips, worried, knowing that something bad would happen. He figured it would be something to do with liquor, or going to beat the living daylights out of himself.

Sam left reluctantly. He couldn't do anything too destructive with all of these people around, could he? If he tried they'd at least sedate him.

"Dean, do you want to come with?"

"I'll be fine," he said insipidly, staring at nothing. "I'm not going to jump out of a window or anything, Sammy. I…I want to be alone for a minute without worrying what the rest of me is doing, okay?"

Sam nodded, hesitating before he left. Happy looked back at least a dozen times before finally leaving, pain set deep in his eyes.

Dean sat, hands folded tightly, knuckles white. He had to do something, quick. Maybe this would get rid of some of this pain. Maybe it would let some of this sink to where he buried the rest of his emotions were. He could get through this, he could do this…

"Dean, darling," Meredith said, coming toward him, Henry behind her. "She wants to see you, dear."

He stood, hands clenched into fists to keep them from shaking.

_Now or never…_

* * *

Numb, cold…this is what death felt like. He couldn't hear or see, he could barely feel. Blood, his own blood, flew in his eyes, blinding him more, turning the gray world red. The thing was snarling, literally tearing him limb from limb.

"He-hel-" He couldn't speak. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. It sounded like he was under water, everything muddled and incoherent.

_Just let it end…_ he prayed. He didn't know if he was screaming anymore, he didn't know if the pain was causing him to cry, he didn't even know what was really happening.

He only registered his surroundings when things started to move. The ground…the ground was literally sucking him in, tearing the thing off of him with wet tears.

Then he was falling. He went, faster and faster, unable to fully comprehend just what was happening to him. He hoped this was death, or as much death as he could receive being an angel. He coughed and hiccupped, choking a name in his delirium. "Dean!" His friend could help him. His friend was really the only solace he had in such an awful place.

Then he landed, hard. He looked around, still in awful pain. He was in the car…he was in the Impala.

"Dean," he rasped, bloodied and bruised. He needed to tell Dean about Psycho and what he was about to do. But he couldn't even move, hell, he couldn't breathe or see. The darkness hovering around the edges of his vision blanketed over him, sending him into a peaceful abyss, helpless and oblivious to what had happened.

He was healing as the seconds ticked by, but the amount of damage done to his body was enough to kill a human being ten times over. It would take time, a good portion of time to heal fully. He slept, nightmares plaguing his mind of all of the awful things that might have happened in his absence.

* * *

Kat smiled weakly when Dean came in her room. She was tired, incredibly so, and seeing him made her jump slightly.

Dean saw the movement, saw her flinch at the sight of him. That only added to the dam of tears and anguish he had welling inside of him.

"Hey," she smiled. "We sure know how to throw a party, huh?" He didn't return her smile. He looked at her, eyes hard, face unreadable.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice flat. She frowned, confused.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," she croaked. "Is…is there something wrong?"

"There's something I've been wanted to tell you, Kat," he said quietly, not standing beside her bed, but a few feet away. An awful feeling welled in her stomach. He called her Kat. He'd _never_ called her that. Ever since he'd met her it had always been Kitty. God, what was wrong?

"I…" Dean continued. "I don't feel the same way about you anymore."

A hard punch in the stomach that only added to the strain she was under. "Wh-what?" She stammered, groggy and utterly confused. "D-Dean, I don't understand. I thought we…that you…"

"I did. But I can't lie to you anymore, especially after all of this. I don't want to lie to you anymore, Kat," he said softly.

_STOP CALLING ME THAT_! She thought angrily, tears welling in her eyes.

_Take it back_, a voice told him. _Take it all back. Don't let her go. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS_?

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," he continued. "I can't be with you anymore, Kat, I just can't. And I think…I think this proved that." He paused staring at the floor. "When you get out of here I'll be long gone. And you never have to see me again, okay? I'm sorry."

He was so cold, so indifferent. He wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"Dean, can we at least talk about this?" She begged.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said plainly. He walked toward her, still not looking at her, knowing that if he looked into her eyes he wouldn't be able to go through with this. He gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Kat."

* * *

Sweetie guided Cry-Baby into the room, Happy in tow. "It'll be okay," Sweetie assured, patting our sweet dear on the back. "Everything will be okay."

Cry-Baby nodded, sniffling.

Suddenly Happy fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder. He clutched his chest, tears streaming down his face. Sweetie dropped to his knees beside him.

"HAPPY! HAPPY WHAT'S WRONG?" He asked, holding his shoulders. Happy kept his eyes closed.

"KITTY! NO! OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? _KITTY!_"

His heart was broken.


	18. You Came Back

-Language Warning!-

18

**You Came Back**

_**Saturday**_

What did I tell you? WHAT DID I TELL YOU, MY LOVELY READERS? Ooh, that boy. That stupid, stupid, boy. That's a piece of him that isn't walking around, isn't it, the STUPID part. I'd have to kill that part. I knew, I _knew_ he'd do something to hurt our lovely Kat because of his own self-loathing, didn't you?

Ugh, anyway, the MORON left the hospital without giving explanation to Meredith or Henry. He didn't even tell Sam he was leaving. He simply took off in his Impala in silent agony, wanting to tear himself apart from the inside out.

He drove for quite some time. The sun had been hanging in the sky for a few hours by the time he wandered upstairs into the hotel room, his bottle of whiskey now dry. He was far from drunk, what with that high tolerance of his. He stepped into the room, planning on going to his bag and grabbing one of the three bottles he had inside.

Crying and whimpers met his ears. He frowned, looking around for the source of the noise.

Happy was lying on the couch, curled in a ball, sobbing, face in his hands. Sweetie was beside him, trying to calm him, rubbing his shoulder. Cry-Baby was across the room, arms folded over his chest, also in tears.

"It hurts, it hurts…" Happy whimpered, clutching his chest.

"Shh, I know, I know. It's alright. It'll be alright, Happy," Sweetie soothed. Dean frowned, watching curiously. Sweetie turned after a moment, realizing he was there.

Now Sweetie understood _exactly _what was going on. He knew what Dean had done, that was the only explanation as to why Happy felt this way. Dean was the only one that could break his own heart this viciously. He ripped it from his own chest in a bloody, crunching motion and thrown to the floor. He knew what he'd put himself through, but more importantly he knew what he'd put Kat through. He looked at his host, glowering, in absolute loathing. His eyes darkened, accented by the red behind it and the deep purple circles underneath them. Dean actually took a step back.

"You son of a bitch," he stood, hate twitching in his lip. Now Dean –and so am I, dears- was really worried. "You stupid son of a bitch! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He screamed.

"I-"

"AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE FOR US! AFTER SHE WAS THERE EVERY DAMN TIME WE NEEDED HER. _EVERY DAMN TIME_!" He was in his face now, fists clenched. So angry… "You're a selfish, cowardly prick."

"I had to protect her."

"So you break her heart? No. Dad was right about you, about us. We're worthless, we're nothing!"

"What's the point of this?" Dean grunted, not meeting his eyes.

"You need her. We do. And you let her go for your own _stupid_ reasons!" He was incredibly close, fists now grabbing his shirt. "_Let go of your fucking pride and go get her back_!" He shoved him away from him. "I swear to God, if you don't go back and _beg_ her to take you back I'll kill myself." There were tears in his eyes. "I can't take much more of this, Dean, of the hopelessness, of the emptiness and agony. It _hurts_ so much. I keep my mouth shut because I know better than anyone that you have enough to worry about. But damn it, I can't live without her. I won't. So get OUT OF HERE AND GO GET HER!" He was sobbing, past his wits end. Dean just stared at him.

"Look at him!" He pointed at Happy. "That's how you feel. This won't go away. I won't let you torture him like that. I WON'T LET YOU HURT KAT LIKE THAT!"

Cry-Baby stayed in his corner, watching all of this and crying.

"You love her, Dean," Sweetie snarled. "I do too. We all do. Now go!"

Dean stared at them, looking from Cry-Baby, to Sweetie, to Happy. "Dean, please…" He choked, crying. "Please, my chest, it-" He started coughing, blood coming with it. He coughed wetly, rolling so Dean could see the front of his shirt. It was drenched in blood still oozing from an open wound in his chest, right over his heart. I told you, darlings, he ripped it right out, or at least a nice chunk of flesh where it was supposed to be. Gruesome and tragic, yes.

"Get in the Impala," Dean whispered.

* * *

Kat was in shock for a good five minutes before she moved. She started to cry, really cry, sending her heart monitor in a jagged frenzy. She refused to let the Nurse sedate her, seeing as this had nothing to do with her medical condition. She cried into her hands, feeling the echo of his lips on her forehead, wishing more than anything that he'd come back, that she'd wake up from what seemed to be a god-awful nightmare. This was so painful. It hurt worse than the wounds Psycho had inflicted on her.

"Dean," his name hurt to say, but she had to say it. She couldn't go on without him, or at least she felt like she couldn't.

"Katherine, darling, if a part of him did this to you, maybe it's for the best," Henry said pointedly. She sobbed harder into Meredith's shirt. She glared at her husband, consoling her daughter still.

"It's alright, shh, it's alright, darling. I know, but it'll get better," she assured. She shook her head.

"This isn't another high school boyfriend, Mom," she cried. Oh how she hated crying in front of someone other than herself. However, her will power was a little lax in her current state. "I…I loved him. Not that puppy-love shit, but the real thing. I love him."

She cried until the sun came up, and even then she couldn't stop. She wondered if she'd ever run out of tears, if this pain would stop. It didn't. It only persisted and stayed, even when she tried to make herself numb. She saw his face, his lips, his eyes, every time she closed her eyes. Every voice was his, every smile. She remembered silly things he'd done, fights they'd had, love they'd made. It hurt, it all hurt. She felt a stabbing every time she had one of those thoughts, but it made it real for her. It helped her hang on to him.

By the time she got out of here he'd be gone, so gone that she'd never be able to find him again unless she asked Bobby for help. She had no idea how to get a hold of Bobby, either. She didn't even know where he lived. It was hopeless. She might as well tell him goodbye. She'd never lay eyes on Dean Winchester again.

* * *

"I'LL WRING YOUR BROTHER'S DAMN NECK, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!" Henry bellowed. Sam took a step back, sighing.

"Sir, you have to understand that what Dean did may seem bad, but he was just trying to protect Kat, I promise," he said sincerely, puppy dog eyes busy at work.

"Yeah, protect her from that monstrosity INSIDE OF HIM!" He snarled.

"Henry, calm down," Meredith said, slapping his arm. "It's not Sam's fault this happened." Sam nodded his thanks. He himself was ready to kick Dean's ass, seeing as he'd taken off without telling him. In fact he'd had no heads up at all, and that angered him.

He was simply exasperated. He'd felt totally helpless during this entire ordeal and now it had only gotten worse. He knew Dean was punishing himself for what Psycho had done, but he wasn't thinking about what would happen to Kat if he did it. He didn't think he was important enough to miss.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Peltier," he said. "I know it looks like Dean used your daughter and took off when she needed him the most, but I promise that's not the case." The older man turned away, muttering and cursing. Meredith gave him an apologetic look and hurried after him.

Sam plopped down in a chair, sighing, face in his hands. Kat didn't need to go through this while she was in such an awful condition and her parents didn't need something else to worry about while their daughter was in the ICU.

"Damn it, Dean," he whispered. He looked up, speaking to a father that had died what seemed like forever ago. "He's like this because of you, you know."

The poor thing was just looking for something to blame for this, someone to put the fault on to make them all feel better. He hung his head. He just wanted this to be over.

* * *

Dean walked down the hallway, leaving the rest of him and his pestering brother behind him. The hallway seemed to be long, narrow and empty. His heart was pounding in an uneven, shaky rhythm, hands sweating, mouth dry. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she screamed at him, told him she hated him and she never wanted to see him again? What if?

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

He walked into the room, hoping that she was asleep. He winced when he saw her blinking, staring out the window. Her eyes were red and swollen, nose pink, forehead dotted with little red splotches from her tears. His heart ached a little more. She barely noticed he walked in, and when she did, all she could do was stare.

Why? Because she could see Dean teetering on an edge, precariously standing on a cliff, getting ready to fall. She watched tears well up in his eyes, watched him stagger toward her, positively broken. She sat up, waiting for him to speak.

He stood at the edge of her bed, much closer than he'd been when he last left here. He stared helplessly at the floor, trying to find the words, wetting his lips.

"Dean?" She said shakily. He looked at her, so broken, so shattered.

Suddenly, he fell to his knees, sobbing into the sheets, finally over the pinnacle. Kat looked at him for a moment, hesitating to touch him. "I'm so sorry, Kitty," he sobbed, his words muffled. "Please, I…I don't want to leave you. I don't want to live without you. I, I can't." He looked up at her, pain so violent in his eyes she could almost feel it.

He bowed his head in the linens again, clutching them tightly in his fingers. She rubbed the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. "Dean, it's alright. Shh…" She soothed. He looked up at her.

"Forgive me, please," he choked.

"I do, I forgive you, Dean," she said, tears in her eyes. She couldn't stay angry with him if she wanted to, and she had him back. That was all she really wanted. She saw how tired he was, what kind of strain he was under. It was almost too much.

"I still care about you," he choked, looking up at her. "I…I love you, Kitty." She blanched and stared at him. Love? He loved her? Dean Winchester, in love? This had to be a dream.

"I…I love you too, Dean," she said softly. They looked at each other for a long moment, just looking. Kat touched his cheek, finally leaning down and kissing him. He kissed her back, his touch as raw and naked as his eyes.

They held each other, both crying, both happy that this was finally over. For the most part, anyway.


	19. I Couldn't Possibly Sleep Now

19

**I Couldn't Possibly Sleep Now**

_**Saturday**_

Now, dearies, I'll bet you're wondering where Psycho and the rest of Dean's pieces have been.

Right where we left them, actually. "I'm done dealing with this," Grumpy snarled. "Maybe we should just kill him."

"No," Deanne sighed. "Dean won't be able to kill anything if we do."

"You could always let me go," Psycho said softly.

"Fat chance, dick-bag," Grumpy snapped. "What about knocking him out?"

"No, then it'll happen to Dean too," Paranoia sighed.

"Ugh, I want to go see Kat," Deanne grumped.

"We all do, that's why we're having this conversation," Paranoia said pointedly.

"Maybe we can toss him in a well," Grumpy suggested.

"So glad Dean harnesses such intelligence," Psycho scoffed.

"Do you want the duct tape again?" Grumpy growled. Psycho was quiet again.

"What if we-?"

"What if you take my van and I'll watch him?" A voice said behind them. They jumped, guns raised.

"Bobby," Deanne breathed. They lowered the weapons. He rolled toward them, a shotgun propped on the arm of the chair.

"Wait, you can't shoot him," Paranoia snapped. "You'll hurt Dean."

"I don't think he wants to be shot any more than Dean does," Bobby said darkly, glaring at Psycho. "Do ya, son?" Psycho glowered at the older man; Bobby smiled. "Now there's a good boy." He looked at the others over his shoulder.

"What are you still doin' here? Go."

Well you know how this goes: Bobby commands, Winchesters obey.

* * *

Dean stayed on his knees there beside her for the longest time, crying his heart out, feeling as if he didn't deserve a single ounce of the forgiveness that Kat was giving him.

"Shh," she hushed, tears in her own eyes. "It's okay, it's okay. Everything's okay now." He looked at her, eyes swollen.

_God, he looks like Cry-Baby_, she thought despairingly. She never wanted the two to match, never. Despite the agony she was in –dulled effectively by painkillers- she still wanted to lessen his pain.

"I'm alright," he sniffed, pushing himself from his knees to a chair. He sniffed, wiping his face, angry with himself. She sighed.

_Stubborn son of a bitch_.

"You need sleep," he nodded, squeezing her hand. "You rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." She shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep now if I wanted to," she said, smiling at him. "I want to see everyone else. I'm sure Happy's a mess." Dean stared at the floor, nodding slowly.

"Okay," he croaked, squeezing her hand again. He hesitated, not looking at her, not moving.

"Dean," she said quietly, wincing a little as she pushed herself up. "I won't go anywhere. It's okay." He nodded, blinking rapidly again and standing.

"Alright, um, I'll be right back. Well, uh, part of me will." He was trying to smile, trying to act like what had happened minutes before didn't happen.

She smiled back, doing the same.

Smartass sauntered in, grinning from ear to ear, the biggest teddy bear she'd ever seen hiding half of him. "They didn't have a card that said 'Sorry the evil part of me tortured you just to screw with me' so I got this!" He grinned, setting the bear in the corner. She laughed, holding her acting ribs once she did.

He sat beside her, bending to kiss her hand. "And how are we doing this evening?"

"Been better," she confessed, still smiling warmly. "How are you?"

"Much better now that Dean's not so mopey and boring," he chuckled. "I spent that time wandering around aimlessly wondering where I was."

Her eyes were pained now as she touched his hand. "I'm glad you're alright now. I needed a smile." She looked over his shoulder. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll only let one of us in at a time," he shrugged. "So Sam can't come see you; he's two people put together." She laughed with him, watching him giggle. He sighed, standing. "Well, there's a line to see you, Miss Peltier, and I won't keep your public waiting." He bowed before leaving the room, smirking while she laughed. She really needed that.

A surlier looking Dean came in next, his black t-shirt tight against his biceps, nostrils flared, but he wasn't angry with her. She knew what Dean looked like when he was angry at her.

"Grumpy?" She said softly. He looked at her, his anger ebbing a little. "What's wrong?"

"Your Dad," he growled. She sighed in understanding. "He won't shut up about what Dean did and how he made you feel." She half-smiled, understanding.

"He does that. He's just being protective," she explained, her voice strained from her condition.

"He's making Cry-Baby cry," he grumbled, sitting down. She frowned, lips pursed.

"I'll talk to him."

They were silent for a moment.

"It took everything I had not to rip him apart," he said softly. "I swear to God, I wanted to. He deserved it for touching you like that." He took a breath, lowering his blood-pressure. "I wanted it to hurt Dean when I did it, too. I wanted Dean to hurt because Dean wanted Dean to hurt. He wanted to hurt himself. That and if I had to hear one more damn Beatles song I was gonna come unglued." She chuckled softly, understanding that he was deadly serious.

"Everything's alright now," she assured. "It's all gonna be okay." She patted his hand. He looked at her, not a sign of anger in him.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Make it so I'm not mad anymore?" He wondered. She shrugged.

"I'm just awesome like that, I guess," she grinned. He touched her cheek very gently with the back of his hand.

"I'm glad you're gonna be okay, Kat," he said in such a low voice she had to strain to hear.

"Thank you, Grumpy," she said, smiling at him. He gave her one last look before leaving. Deanne shuffled in, her eyes red from tears, hands clutched to her chest in worry. She rushed over to the chair beside her, grabbing her hand in her shaking ones.

"Dean's really stupid," she said in a rush. "You have to understand just how stupid he is to know he didn't mean anything he said. He cares about you and he wants you around so no matter what he says. I know-"

"Deanne," Kat said, holding up her hand to stop her. "It's alright. Dean and I aren't breaking up."

"Oh thank GOD!"

Paranoia asked all kinds of questions about her health and her doctors and if she was comfortable and if she thought the food was safe and if she had to go to the bathroom or-

You get the idea.

When Happy walked in she knew she was in for more tears.

He didn't cry, however. He simply sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms, holding her close, desperation in his arms, raw pain in his eyes.

"He means it," he whispered. She looked at him.

"Means what?"

"That he loves you. He means it," he put his hand over his own heart. "This doesn't lie to me." Pain met her eyes again. She hugged him to the best of her ability, kissing his cheek and his lips, feeling the hot glow of his light pulse through her.

"I know," she breathed, stroking his cheek. "I know he does."

Cry-Baby was a mess, a complete and total mess. His eyes were so swollen he could hardly see, body so worn and haggard he looked as if he'd aged ten years. And he just kept crying.

"I didn't g-get to say g-g-goodbye to y-y-you," he sobbed. She put her hand on his cheek, just like always, smiling to assure him he was alright. "Th-they didn't l-let me s-s-say goodbye."

"Shh, hey, hey, it's alright. It's okay now. I'm okay. You don't have to say goodbye, now. Dean isn't leaving me," she said, smiling and nodding.

He broke down in a fit of sobs, face in her blankets, shaking all over.

"Shh, shh," she leaned over him, holding him. "It's alright. Shh, hush, 'Baby. It's okay now, don't cry."

Once she'd soothed him again he left, giving her a shaky, hesitant kiss before he went, hurting her heat without meaning to.

Sweetie didn't look like the same person. He looked gaunt, pale, thin, dark circles under his eyes. He walked as if the weight of the whole wide world was resting on his shoulders. He sat in front of her, immediately taking her hand, resting his forehead on top of it.

"Hey," Kat said. "I heard you got pretty mad at Dean," she offered. He nodded, sniffing and looking up at her.

"I cursed," he said. Her eyes grew. "A lot. I dropped the F-bomb too." Her eyes grew. He nodded. "I know! I feel bad for it. I apologized…" He sighed, pressing his lips to her fingers, eyes closed. "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm glad you're still here. And I'm glad you love us too." His gentle hand went to her cheek, pulling her to him for one of his famous chaste and warm kisses. "Get some sleep."

"You first."

He shook his head. She was just as stubborn as Dean was. He held her close, rocking her, putting her into a blissful sleep. He found himself nodding off, finally, after these grueling days of pain and torture, able to sleep. Dean Winchester –at least part of him- was at peace.

Now, isn't there an angel in the offing we forgot about?


	20. There's Something Sweet

20

**There's Something Sweet**

_**Sunday**_

Sam walked outside, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. This had been one helluva day, and he was glad it was over. Right now he needed to get back to the motel and take a shower and most definitely sleep.

He walked over to the Impala, leaning on the hood and looking up at the sky, glad that for just a moment, there was peace. Grumpy had explained that Bobby was watching Psycho for the time being and had gone back to the warehouse once he was finished talking to Kat to make sure he stayed in one piece. Dean stayed by Kat's side, refusing to leave no matter what the nurses told him. And what could they do? Tell a federal agent that he can't stay with a key witness? (Ah, how we love those Winchester lies…)

He shut his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. It was then he heard the slow, ragged breathing behind him. He spun around, tensed and ready to kill whatever might be lurking.

What he saw was a bedraggled, beaten and bleeding man in the front seat.

"Cas!" He bellowed, rushing over and ripping the door open. The angel looked at him through half-lidded eyes, blood on his lips. "Cas, what the hell happened?"

"There…are some…hazards in being…banished like that," he whispered raggedly, shutting his eyes.

"Is, is there something I can do?" He stammered. Cas wearily shook his head.

"No, I'll…I'll heal." Suddenly he reached up, grabbing Sam's shirt with what strength he had. "Dean…you have, have to tell Dean that, that _thing_ is loose, he-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. We already know."

"Has…" He swallowed, stifling coughs. "Has he been detained?"

"Yeah, we've got him," Sam assured, looking at the blood drenching his friend. Castiel sighed, leaning his head back.

"Good. Is…is everyone alright?"

The younger Winchester hesitated. Should he really tell him what all was happening in his condition or should he wait?

"Sam?"

"Kat, um, Kat got hurt. That's why we're at the hospital."

Cas looked through the windshield, eyes trying to focus. "I suppose we are." He shuddered, coughing and closing his eyes. He glanced at his friend. "I'm alright…"

"Yeah, sure," he scoffed. "That's why you're bleeding all over Dean's seats. He's gonna kill you." The angel shook his head.

"I'll…I'll clean it up." He took a shuddering breath. "Is…is Katherine alright?" Sam just looked at him. The angel closed his eyes, wincing. "Damn it," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll fix her," he promised. "I will."

"Cas, she'll be alright," he assured. "The doctors-"

"She's my sister, Sam," he grunted, eyes closed. "You and, and your brother seem to f-forget that." Sam laughed a little.

"Right."

"I just need a moment," he breathed. "I'll be fine soon. I just…need to rest."

"I'll wait with you," he assured. Castiel smiled very faintly behind closed lids.

"Thank you, Sam."

He was grateful. Very much so. Because no matter how stoic the angel seemed, he needed his friends.

* * *

"How long do I have to stay here?" Kat groaned, forcing through her pain medication to stay awake. Looking at Dean was much more fun than sleeping, and the less time he had to sit and mull everything over and hate on himself, the better.

"Until the doctors say you can leave," Dean assured, having effectively kicked Sweetie out of his spot. She sighed, leaning her head back.

"This _sucks_. I want to go home. I want to eat food that doesn't taste like Styrofoam, I want my own damn clothes and I want to have awesome make-up sex with my boyfriend, damn it!" She growled. Dean smiled, laughing a little. He was still so weary from this whole ordeal. Kat could see it, obviously. She saw the weariness in his eyes, the droop in his shoulders.

"You need to get some sleep," he said, smiling through his dark circles. She took his hand, thumbing the calluses on his knuckles.

"You first," she retorted, looking at him through her lashes. He sighed.

"Are we really gonna play that game right now?" He chuckled. She nodded, smiling smugly. He shook his head, touching her cheek and standing. He kissed her forehead.

"Fine. I'll be right there on that couch, okay?" He assured.

"Oh, thank you, suh," she mocked in a southern-like accent, batting her lashes. "I declare, I don't know what I would do without a big, strong man to protect me." He rolled his eyes. "I know where the button is for the nurse, babe."

"I'm just letting you know I'm here," he said softly, looking down at the floor. She smiled tenderly, using strength she didn't have to reach out and squeeze his hand again.

"I know you are," she said in her hoarse and tired voice. "You're always there."

Oh, dear, I have something in my eye. No, no, don't worry, dearies, it's probably just the ocean trying to come out of my eyes. Sorry, it's been emotional telling this little tale and I suppose it's catching up to me.

Moving on…

* * *

_**Monday**_

Castiel was better by the next morning. He was able to stand with only a few scratches and quickly fading bruises left as evidence from that other realm. He'd explained what had happened to Sam, who'd turned green at the thought of his friend almost dying.

"And you go to weird places like that all the time?" He asked.

"Not like that specifically," he amended. "Some are, some are safer. I've been transported to a place where everything was made out of sponge cake."

Sam laughed, ignoring the curious look the angel was giving him.

"I need to heal Katherine," he said firmly, stalking toward the hospital.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said, jumping in front of him, holding his hands up to stop him. "You can't just barge into a hospital, Cas." He cocked his head, confused.

"I don't understand. Is there some sort of clearance you have to have prior to entering?" He asked.

"No, but you can't just walk through the halls to someone's room, okay?"

"Sam, I don't have time for this," he said, irritated.

"I know, I know. But it's either that or you have to deal with the police, and you don't do so well with normal people," he said. Cas's frown deepened.

"You and Dean aren't normal?" He asked.

"No, no we're not. Just, just come on."

He got past the front desk, assuring the nurse that Castiel was indeed Kat's brother, and was helped by Meredith coming over and hugging him.

"Oh, darling, thank goodness you're here," she said, squeezing him tight while Castiel remained stock still. "She's been asking for you."

"She has?" Castiel asked.

"Of course she has, you're her brother!" She sighed, righting his tie. She looked at the receptionist. "May he go see her, please? It'll only be for a moment."

The woman sighed, chewing the inside of her cheek for a moment. "Five minutes."

"Oh, thank you, dear," she looked back at Castiel. "Make it quick, darling." He nodded, frowning in confusion.

"Um, alright."

He went to her room, quietly stepping inside.

Dean sat up from his spot on the couch instantly, hand under the pillow his head had been resting against. "Cas," he sighed, releasing the gun handle. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Trying not to die," he said simply. Dean blanched.

"What happened?" He asked. The angel shook his head.

"It's not important now." He walked to Kat's side, reaching out to touch her forehead. Dean jumped to his feet.

"Wait!" He whispered harshly. He paused. "What are you doin'?"

"Healing her," he said, frowning. "Are you against this?"

"No!" He assured. "But…you can't heal all of her." Cas shook his head, confused.

"Why not?"

"Because that's too many questions for doctors to try and answer," he explained. "Just…heal the internal stuff. That's what's hurting her the most. Can you do that?"

Castiel looked between his friend and his sibling –more like half-sister, if I may say so-, debating what he should do. "But-"

"Cas, trust me, it's the best way to do this."

"If you say so," he said softly, placing his hand on Kat's forehead. She winced a little in her sleep, but otherwise stayed still. He removed his hand, now tired and weary again.

"There," he said, looking at Dean. "She'll recover much more quickly now."

Dean looked at him, nodding a little. Then, without warning, he hugged him, just drowsy enough to do so. Cas was taken aback for a moment, not used to this much human contact in one day. He mimicked his friend, hugging him back.

"Um, why are we embracing?" He asked. Dean jumped back and away from him, realizing how unmanly his actions were.

"Uh, I just, I appreciate it, dude," he said, nodding.

Reminder, readers, it was strictly a friendship hug, so don't get any ideas.

Cas gave another short nod before heading toward the door, unable to fly away. "Dean." The hunter turned. "Don't let that evil define you. That's not who you are." Dean half-smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, Cas. Thanks." Another nod before he left, heading to the lobby. Dean brushed Kat's hair back, sitting in the chair beside her, so glad that this was almost over.

* * *

Castiel collapsed in a chair beside Deanne, who looked at him, worried.

"Cas, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Tired," he mumbled, eyes closed.

"Are you alright? I was worried…"

"I'll be alright. And I understand that you're infatuated with me, but there's no need to worry. If anything you should worry about Dean for part of him showing a liking to men, me specifically," he grumbled, still not opening his eyes.

Smartass snorted a laugh, ignoring Deanne's scowl.

"It's not funny," Grumpy growled, punching his arm.

"Yes it is!" He blurted, doubling over. "Isn't this kind of thing called a bromance?"

"Ooh, la, la," Happy grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"But she's a girl," Paranoia said pointedly.

"Which is exactly why you all should stop being so rude," Sweetie snapped.

"Thank you," Deanne pouted.

Sam shook his head, looking around. The other people in the waiting room were staring at what appeared to be a set of sextuplets and their sister bickering back and forth. He chuckled, understanding that this is what went on inside his brother all the time. This was his thought process in some way shape or form, and it even hurt him a little too see that despite the laughter and banter, Cry-Baby was still in the corner, head bowed, hands clasped together, sniffling.

What that meant, to him, was that no matter how happy Dean seemed to be, there was always that sadness, that pain and that self-loathing in the background, lingering. And behind that? An even darker, harsh voice that cut like a knife through the rest. That voice was hate, boiling anger and every inhuman thing he'd ever thought about doing to another human being. His brother had a darkness inside of him, but then again, so did Sam. And he knew that very well. As do we, dear readers.

Despite the sadness, despite the pain, despite the anger, Dean managed to smile. He laughed and he joked; he carried on day after day with all of that still in his head. That, ladies and gentleman, is why Sam Winchester admired his big brother so much. After everything that had happened to him, after Hell, after Famine, after _everything_ that had happened this past year and the year before that and the year before that and so on, he could still smile.

Sam found himself smiling at this realization. He sat down beside Cry-Baby, his hand on his shoulder, not really understanding how that one little motion made Cry-Baby feel so much better.

* * *

"I can't explain it," the doctor had said, shaking his head. "It's like all of your internal injuries just, just _vanished_."

"Just lucky, I guess," Kat had remarked, smirking. Dean rolled his eyes.

They spent a good twenty minutes talking the doctor into letting her leave –mainly so Castiel could heal her fully and go on her merry way.

She hugged the angel when she saw him, kissing his cheek and thanking him at least a hundred times.

"You-you're welcome, Katherine," he said, uncomfortable. "Please stop doing that." She let him go, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"You know, I really hate hospitals and I was so worried I was gonna have to stay there for a really long time and that woulda sucked," she noted. He nodded.

"I…I've been doing nothing but hurt my family recently," he mumbled. "I thought I might as well help who I could." She hugged him again.

"Well, you're the best big brother ever, no matter what Sam says," she giggled.

That was a few hours ago. Now she was back at the hotel in a bed beside her very gorgeous, very happy and very nude boyfriend. She nuzzled her face against his chest, looking up at him.

"Someone feels better," he grinned, kissing her forehead.

"I feel great," she sighed, just looking at him. There wasn't a thing about his face that she didn't love. She loved how plump his lips were, that scar just above his chin, the freckles that dotted his nose and those big green eyes that just sparkled. That and those big ears of his. She grinned, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said quietly, as if afraid to say it out loud.

"So…" she began, still looking at him, "what do we do now?"

"Wait 'til the rest of me goes away, then wait 'til something shitty happens. Ya know, the usual," he smirked.

Someone banged on the door.

"Kitty! Grumpy's threatening to kill me again!" Smartass whined.

Kat snuggled against him again, closing her eyes again. "Yep. The usual."

The end. Well, not really. There's still so much to talk about! But I think that's enough for tonight, my darlings. So go forth and venture to other stories and tales of the Winchester brothers. Just be sure to stop by again sometime because this next part is where things _really_ get interesting.

Oh? What's that? OH! Psycho, yes, you'd like to know just where he is right now, wouldn't you? Yes, yes, well, Grumpy and Paranoia transported him –after thanking Bobby many times- back to the hotel where they proceeded to cuff him to the hide-a-bed in Grumpy, Smartass and Paranoia's room, gagged, mind you, for the rest of their term.

Does that answer your question, dear readers? Good. Ta ta for now, dearies.

Sorry? Oh, right, and they all lived Normally Ever After…for awhile.

**THE END**

**-I just want to thank each and every single, solitary one of you that has read this, and a big shout out to everyone that's followed this since the beginning! There is a part four that will be coming out in an undetermined amount of time, so please keep your eyes out! Thank you all so much! God Bless you!-**


End file.
